Not your kind of people
by Emma Stark
Summary: Emma Stark, hermana menor de Tony. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Agente secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D y con un pasado lleno de dolor y secretos, se enfrentará a su mayor desafio cuando su mundo choque con el del dios de las travesuras. La verdad sale a la luz. Futuro Loki/OC. Primer fic publicado. Los personajes, excepto Emma Stark, pertenecen al perfecto Universo Marvel
1. Welcome

**N/A: Holis! Este es mi primer fic de Avengers. Espero que les guste!**

_Chapter 1: Welcome_

Una mañana soleada y un tanto calurosa. Así comenzó mi día. Todo estaba bastante silencioso asi que Tony seguramente no estaba en casa: mi hermano Tony Stark, quien adora levantarme haciendo ruidos. Muchos pensaran que vivir con él es un tanto difícil; pero me las supe ingeniar, supongo. Luego del accidente de auto que le quitó la vida a nuestros padres cuando tan solo era un bebe, quedé a la crianza de mi hermano que tan solo tenia 19 años. Y las cosas, bueno, salieron un poco retorcidas por así decirlo.

A diferencia de mi hermano, quien adora ser una figura pública, yo me mantengo lo más alejada posible de ese mundo, a tal punto de conseguir que se creyeran el cuento de que estoy en un internado en Suiza por voluntad propia. Nadie jamás hizo comentarios negativos referidos al tema, porque claro, que Tony Stark se librara de la molestia de su hermana era lo mejor que podía pasar. Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso

Mi habitación aún estaba a oscuras y, hubiese dormido hasta mucho mas tarde si no hubiera sido por Pepper, quien irrumpió en mi cuarto, a pesar de estar la puerta cerrada con llave; (aun no entiendo como lo hace, seguramente consiguió una copia o algo parecido) y abrió las cortinas de par en par. Pepper Potts, presidente de Industrias Stark (creo, no lo se, cambia constantemente), mano derecha y podría decirse novia de mi hermano. Es una de las pocas personas a las que en verdad quiero y confío.

- No quiero sonar irrespetuosa Srta Stark pero ya son las doce del mediodía y debería estar levantada hace rato

- Uhm, un rato más- me quejé tomando las frazadas para cubrirme el rostro y poder seguir durmiendo

- Son las doce- repitió con calma

-¿Y?- respondí con voz ahogada por las sábanas

- Le prometió a su hermano que sería más prudente con sus horarios.

- Yo jamás podría haber dicho eso

-Oh, entonces debí de haber sido yo- no pude evitar soltar una risa; me destapé el rostro y me enderecé en la cama.

-¿Desde cuando el tono formal?

- Es mi trabajo

Me la quedé mirando escéptica- Pepper me conoces desde siempre; sos como mi hermana mayor- sonrió.

- Entonces puedo hacer esto- se acercó y terminó de destaparme (es la única manera de despertarme por completo). A pesar de que es algo que odio que me hagan, que Pepper lo haga no me molesta. Ambas nos reímos por un rato mientras finalizaba una breve pelea de almohadas- De todos modos, aunque no tengas un horario que cumplir deberías hacer algo útil y productivo con tu tiempo

- Lo hago

- Escaparte de noche no cuenta

- ¿Qué? Pfff, Yo jamás...- me miró con obviedad- Bueno, si, pero

- Es en serio… el desayuno esta listo- dijo saliendo. La verdad era que, a pesar de si escaparme de noche, hago cosas útiles con mi tiempo pero, no importa cuanta confianza deposite en Pepper, no eran las clases de cosas que le contaría

A los pocos minutos la alcancé en la cocina. El desayuno me esperaba recién servido.

- Buen día, Jarvis- dije a la computadora que controla toda nuestra casa, pero no esperé respuesta y seguí hablando con Pepper, que estaba terminando su café- No se que es lo que tanto te preocupa, estoy bien así

- No, no lo estas –miró su reloj y vio que se le hacía tarde- Mira, tengo que irme, pero esto no termina aca ¿Ok? Ah, y tu hermano-

- Llegara tarde. Evento importante, lo se, lo se.- como si me sorprendiera.

-¿No venís?

- Pepper sabes bien que-

- Es la inauguración privada de la Torre Stark. Solo tu hermano, vos y yo. Vamos a probar el re-

- El reactor de energía limpia, lo se, estaba ahí con Tony cuando hablaban, ¿te acordás?

- Entonces ¿venís? – Me miró con cara de cachorrito tratando de convencerme, pero la verdad es que ya tenía planes para esa noche.

- Lo intentaré…- Pepper dejó la casa no muy contenta. Odio decepcionarla, pero la verdad era que esa noche era tan importante para ellos como para mí. Me senté a la mesa y comencé a desayunar.

- Jarvis?

-¿_Si, Srta Stark?_

- Música al máximo por favor

_- Lo de siempre, Srta_.

Jarvis activó la música a todo volumen en la casa. Y, como mencionó él, era lo usual. Mi rutina solía no variar: dormir hasta tarde, escuchar música, ordenar mi cuarto, y luego esperar a que llegara la noche, (cerca del río se llevan a cabo carreras de MotoCross clandestinas; no es que me interese apostar ni nada, es solo la adrenalina: amo correr y debo admitir que soy muy buena en eso) asi que leía, daba una vuelta por las zonas cercanas a casa o me entretenía en el laboratorio de mi hermano. Ya les hablaré de ello también mas tarde.

Pero lo cierto es que en los últimos años si ha cambiado: antes las cosas eran muy distintas. Después del secuestro y casi asesinato de mi hermano, él tomó esta "identidad no tan secreta" como le llamo yo, y es conocido ahora también como Iron Man, asi que él y su brillante armadura se dedican a salvar el planeta, por asi decirlo. Antes solía embriagarse, ir de fiestas, salir con mujer con vestidos lo suficientemente corto que se le pusiera enfrente, derrochar dinero y no le importaba nada la empresa, un ejemplo ¿no? Ahora, desde lo sucedido con Obadiah Stane, muchas cosas cambiaron, desde el hecho que mi hermano tiene un reactor en el pecho que lo mantiene con vida, hasta un mejoramiento en su comportamiento. Aunque debo admitir que extraño días como este en los que mi hermano me deja la casa para mi sola; normalmente a pesar de seguir yendo a fiestas y eventos, suele pasar mas tiempo en casa, y hasta intenta compartir tiempo conmigo (no se si para enmendar lo sucedido o porque en verdad le guste). La verdad es que, a pesar de ser muy distintos, en el fondo somos muy parecidos. Él no fue el único que cambió por supuesto (ver a tu hermano al borde de la muerte en repetidas ocasiones te cambia) pero no fue precisamente eso lo que hizo un giro en mi vida si no la aparición de "Natalie Rushman", quien durante el año pasado fue "secretaria de Pepper". Es realidad su nombre es Natasha Romanoff y es agente secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D, realizaba trabajos de encubierto vigilando a mi hermano bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury, su director. Su labor era para control y mejora de mi hermano ya que, al sufrir envenenamiento por paladio, había comenzado una vida autodestructiva y, el objetivo de Fury, era evitar el desmoronamiento de la empresa que tanto trabajo le costó construir a mi padre (al mi hermano estar a cargo de la empresa yo no podía tomar ninguna medida legal hasta los 21, y para entonces tenía 19). Varias cosas pasaron que culminaron con mi integración en S.H.I.E.L.D a espaldas de mi hermano. Un año después él sigue creyendo que me escabullo a hacer algunas de mis locuras.

Nueve de la noche. La torre Stark ubicada en el centro de Nueva York lucía magnifica con el nuevo reactor. Las luces que desprendía iluminaban de lleno mi cara: me hubiese gustado estar allí en ese momento pero había cosas más divertidas e importantes para hacer.

Mientras el Iron man de mi hermano llegaba a la terraza de la Torre, yo me alejaba a toda velocidad. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que mi hermano derrochaba dinero? Bueno, yo no soy de tener gustos caros, pero no todos los días se cumplen 18, axial que me hice un pequeño regalo. Me dirigía al este en mi Honda CRF ya que en tan solo 15 minutos tenía una carrera de MotoCross.

- Voy a matarla- Dijo Tony un tanto enojado cuando comprobó mediante Jarvis (si, también funciona en la Torre) que ni yo ni mi moto estábamos en la casa- Le dije ya varias veces que no la quiero ver montando esa cosa.

- Ay, Tony no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad? Vuelas en una armadura todos los días, pones tu vida en riesgo y ¿haces un escándalo porque esta montando una moto?

- Ella no esta montando una moto, esta arriesgando su vida en esa máquina de matar – Pepper no pudo evitar soltar una risita- ¿Tienes idea de cuan peligrosas son? Además dijo que estaría aquí...

- No Tony, no es TAN peligroso. Sabe como cuidarse sola, tiene 21! Y además nunca dijo que estaría aquí, yo dije que tal vez vendría –hizo una pausa luego de ver la cara que puso él- Tony se lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero no puedes reparar estas cosas de un día para otro. Tienes que entenderla un poco… -Tony se alejó del monitor y fue por su vaso de whisky. Pepper entendió que no quería hablar más del tema, axial que se fueron sentar al living y continuaron con el tema de la Torre.

Pasada la medianoche, volví a casa. Todo seguía a oscuras así que Tony seguramente no había vuelto. Entre por el garage que se comunicaba a la vez con el laboratorio. Estacione la moto, y me dirigí al laboratorio para de ahí subir a mi cuarto. Cuando estaba por salir la voz de Jarvis de asustó:

_-Srta. Stark, su hermano en el teléfono_

- Dile que estoy durmiendo

- No, no lo estas – la voz de Tony resonó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que la computadora central del laboratorio se encendió activando la videollamada- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- Puse los ojos en blanco rezongando mientras me acercaba al monitor. Él aún estaba en la Torre. - ¿Eso es sangre en tu frente? ¿Y qué estas haciendo en mi laboratorio?

- Nuestro laboratorio, Anthony, nuestro laboratorio. Y no, no es de tu incumbencia

- Era un día especial para nosotros hoy ¿Por qué no…? – se detuvo a observar nuevamente mi corte que tenía en la frente a causa de la mínima e insignificante caída en moto (valió la pena, ya que me hizo ganar la carrera) - Emma, tenes sangre en la frente ¿Qué...?

- Ay, por favor, no empieces con tus nuevos sermones paternales Tony – dije limpiándome la cara con la manga de la camiseta- porque yo… ¿Qué es eso? - dije notando unos hologramas en movimiento de fondo, no se veía como los planos que normalmente trabaja mi hermano, parecían archivos, y no poco importantes-

- No es de tu incumbencia- lo miré enojado- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo notando que pulsaba unas teclas en la computadora- Basta! Detente ahora mismo! Jarvis no dejes que-

- Jarvis ni se te ocurra interferir! ¿Te tengo que recordar que tu computadora principal se encuentra en la casa y no en la Torre?

-_Señor, la srta Stark tiene razón_- Jarvis dijo irónicamente preocupado-

*TRANSFERENCIA COMPLETA*

- ¿Qué transferencia? Emma?!

- Night-night hermanito- Dije finalizando la llamada. El cartel que indicaba que la transferencia se había completado titilaba en la pantalla, justo antes de hacerle clic Jarvis interrumpió-

- _Señorita Stark, esos archivos son información confidencial de S.H.I.E.L.D y usted no debería.-_

- Si esto es de S.H.I.E.L.D. sabes perfectamente mejor que nadie que puedo leerlos.


	2. Avengers Iniciative

**N/A: Holis! Mil perdones por no actualizar! Entre las fiestas y mi cumple estuve a full! Encima estuve bloqueada pero la inspiración re greso! Espero que les guste! Cualquier duda o comentario será bien recibido! xoxo**

_Chapter two: AVENGERS INICIATIVE_

-¿Iniciativa Avengers?- Los hologramas con los expedientes personales de Steve Rogers (Capitán América), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Clint Barton (Hawkeye) y Thor iluminaban todo el laboratorio - ¿Qué demo…?- antes de que pudiera ver, decir o pensar en algo mas mi teléfono sonó. Hubiese jurado que era Tony pero la imagen de Natasha apareció en la pantalla-

- Tenemos una situación

- Hola si, gracias- dije sarcásticamente- . Es mi día libre Nat, te dije que- me interrumpió

- La base de Nuevo México acaba de estallar en mil pedazos. Fury te quiere en el hellicarrier cuando antes. Es una emergencia nivel 7-

_¡¿Explotó?!¿Nivel 7? Bueno, eso explica porque se veía tan serio Tony._

- Voy en camino- dije mientras miraba el holograma que se hallaba en el medio de la habitación. – Nos vemos allá.

Me tomaría horas llegar hasta allá en moto así que decidí tomar prestado uno de los autos de mi hermano y me dirigí al lugar. Los hologramas no mostraban demasiada información, solo contenían los expedientes personales de los que nombre anteriormente. Bueno, en realidad había el de alguien mas, alguien que no había visto nunca pero la llamada de Nat me interrumpió así que no pude leer nada más.

Una hora y media después, ya me hallaba en el hangar del hellicarrier. Eran aproximadamente las 2 y media de la madrugada. Baje del auto y, mientras me dirigía a la puerta, prendí un cigarrillo (Fury me mata si lo hago dentro del lugar). A los pocos minutos Natasha me alcanzó

-¿Qué estas esperando aqui afuera? Te dije que Fury te necesitaba de inmediato

Levante la mano para que viera- Yo creo que puede esperar un minuto más… y te agradecería que no me hablaras con ese tono Nash, estoy sin dormir y son las 3 de la mañana!- si hubiera sido cualquier agente probablemente me hubiese ganado una paliza pero Nash –no es su apodo favorito pero a mi me encanta- y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien-.

-Ok, ok, perdón. -dijo de mala gana- Date prisa, hay café esperándote

-Si si, voy –apague el cigarrillo pisándolo con mi bota y entramos.

Caminamos por unos pasillos que nos dirigieron a la sala de mando: en el medio una gran mesa redonda estaba ocupada por el director de S.H.I.E.L.D: Nick fury, el agente Coulson y Maria Hill

- Creo que deje bien en claro que la necesitamos de inmediato agente Stark

- Lo siento señor, vine tan rápido como pude- _ay por favor son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que volara hasta el lugar?_

Fury solo me miró por unos instantes y continuó- Bueno, como sabrán la base de Nuevo México acaba de explotar, nadie salió herido de gravedad, pero la situación es mas complicada de lo que parece: El tesseract ha sido robado por una fuerza hostil- Hill presionó unos botones de la computadora principal y el video de las cámaras de seguridad de la base mostraban lo sucedido. Allí, en medio de la sala, y luego de una explosión de luz azul provocada por el mismo cubo, se encontraba aquel sujeto de los hologramas- Él es quien tomó el tesseract, se presentó a si mismo como Loki- continuó Fury pero no pude evitar interrumpirlo.

-Wuo wuo wuo, ¿Loki? –Solté una risa- ¿Cómo el Dios mitológico?

¿No es imposible eso? - Fury me fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que no debería dirigirme de esa manera a él pero de todos modos prosiguió.

- Por lo que sabemos, si. El año pasado, Thor visitó nuestro planeta y- volví a interrumpirlo, ahogando un grito de sorpresa y dirigiéndome a Natasha.

-Dijiste que era mentira!

-Era información confidencial –dijo esquivando el tema.

-¿Información confidencial? ¿Sabes que trabajamos para la misma agencia no?- dije ya enojada pero, por tercera vez, Fury interrumpió.

-Señoritas por favor! Compórtense.- dijo con voz potente mientras se levantaba de la silla y golpeaba la mesa con las manos- Cuando eso pasó, recién te habías unido a la agencia, Stark. No podíamos divulgar información a alguien que recién formaba parte de la operación. –Respiró profundamente y continuó- Y ahora volviendo a lo importante; Loki se llevó el tesseract y tiene bajo alguna clase de hechizo al Dr. Eric Servig y un grupo de agentes –hizo una pausa-entre los que se encuentra el agente Barton.

_Sentí un nudo en el estómago y mi alma cayó al suelo, No podían haberse llevado a Clint, él es un excelente agente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Miré a Natasha: el mismo gesto desconcertante._

-¿Cómo pasó?- logré modular, aunque mi voz parecía un susurro. Fury no respondió, solo nos señaló el monitor para que veamos lo que había sucedido: agentes enfrenándose con armas a Loki, quien a pesar de recibir disparos, parecían no dañarlo. Se acercó a Clint y con una especie de arma (parecía un cetro: era un bastón con una punta filosa y luminosa) tocó su pecho. Unos segundos después, Clint guardó su pistola y siguió las órdenes de Loki, al igual del resto de los agentes que no estaban inconscientes en el suelo. El video continuaba, obviamente, pero Fury lo detuvo.

- El resto es historia, huyeron con el tesseract y todo intento de detenerlos fue fallido. La base explotó y henos aquí. Debemos hallar el cubo cuanto antes; es un arma muy peligrosa y potente, sobretodo en manos equivocadas.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces señor?- dijo Natasha tratando de ser objetiva

- Me temo que no podremos enfrentarlos a lo que sigue solos; necesitamos ayuda. Debemos poner en marcha la Iniciativa Avengers.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, había escuchado eso anteriormente pero ¿dónde?: _Los hologramas_. iSi! El titulo era ese y figuraban varias personas en ese archivo y- Natasha me pateó por debajo de la mesa- ¿Qué? –me miró señalando a Fury para que prestara atención; él no lo había notado.

- La agente Romanoff y el agente Coulson ya estaban al tanto de esto: fueron los encargados de contactar al Dr. Bruce Banner y al Señor Stark – _demonios, lo único que me faltaba es que mi hermano sea parte de esto-_ Yo en persona le informe la situación al Capitán Rogers, pero necesito que lo recojas por su departamento y lo escoltes hasta el cuartel mañana por la mañana. El agente Coulson los recibirá- dijo esto dirigiéndose a mi- El resto se les será informado cuando el resto nos acompañe.

-¿Qué hay de Thor y Loki?- dije sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada a Natasha, quien la esquivó por completo.

- No podemos contar con él, esta a mundos de distancia. –aclaró el director- El resto de los agentes se están encargando de localizar a Loki y el cubo. Pero cuanto antes el Dr. Banner se nos una, mejor. Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Nos pusimos de pie y Natasha, Coulson y yo salimos de la habitación. Ella se dirigió en el sentido contrario y nosotros hacia la salida

- Te preocupa ¿No es así? – preguntó sonriendo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿mi hermano? –él asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la brisa nocturna nos daba de lleno en el rostro- ay, por favor. No me preocupa es solo que- me interrumpió-

- Tendrías que haberle dicho que eres una agente

- ¿Le dijiste?

- No – Sonreí- pero ..

- Nos vemos Coulson –dije riendo mientras subía al auto. Él solo me saludó con la mirada y volvió a la base, mientras yo me alejaba hacia mi casa.


	3. Feel the atmosphere

_**N/A: Holas! Y como les dije voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido! Ultimamente estoy bastante inspirada y espero poder terminar esta noche dos capitulos mas! Un par de aclaraciones: Los pensamientos de Emma que esten en cursiva es como su "segunda conciencia" por asi decirlo, se responde a si misma, cosa que, aunque suene muy raro, nosotros hacemos muy seguido jajaja. Para aquell s que quieran una descripción exacta física de Kevin, solo tienen que ver a Alexander Vlahos (no pude evitarlo :D). Y prometo, en los próximos capítulos, hacer una descripción física de Emma, la verdad es que se me re paso y quiero ponerla en el lugar adecuado. Gracias a **_**JiMe FreaC, fuiste mi primer comentario! :D y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste: Durante la historia se va a ir develando como ella encaja en Avengers (es una de las "sorpresas"). Espero poder mantener esas características de Emma durante todo el fic :D xoxo**

_Chapter 3: Feel the atmosphere_

Al llegar a casa noté que mi hermano todavía no había llegado, seguramente pasaría la noche en la Torre, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto e intenté dormir ya que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar. Pero fue en vano ya que no logré conciliar el sueño, así que al poco tiempo me levante, tomé una ducha, y, nuevamente con el auto de mi hermano, conduje hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegué al departamento del Capitán Rogers eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana: el vecindario era muy bonito y tranquilo para estar ubicado en el medio de Nueva York.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?- dijo el capitán con voz soñolienta pero amable. La puerta de su departamento estaba entreabierta, y él bloqueaba la entrada

- Buen día, Capitán Rogers. Soy Emma Stark, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D –dije mostrándole mi identificación-. El director Fury me envió para- me interrumpió.

-Ahh si si, claro, pase por favor- a continuación se hizo a un lado abriendo del todo la puerta y dejándome pasar- Estaré listo en un momento ¿se le ofrece algo para tomar o...?

-No no, estoy bien así, gracias- dijo ubicándome a un lado de la puerta mientras el terminaba de guardar un par de cosas en un bolso. Uno ya no encuentra hombres en Nueva York así con esos modales -pensé- _; Este tipo vivó hace 70 años, obviamente se comporta así. _Asentí para mi misma- ¿Todo listo?- pregunté saliendo de mi ensimismamiento

- Supongo que si –dijo dándole un vistazo a la habitación corroborando de no olvidarse nada. Salí de la habitación seguida por él.- Soy Steve, por cierto- sonrió estrechándome la mano. Cerró la puerta y salimos del edificio

* * *

-Esta muy callado- comenté a mitad del camino mientras manejaba- ¿Siempre es así o le preocupa algo?

- No, solo que… todo esto es bastante raro

-¿El hecho de volver a cumplir con misiones o…?

-Si, supongo que es eso… -dijo pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana. No debe ser fácil ser él, digo, vivió hace 70 años: el mundo en el que vivía, la gente, todo cambió. Adaptarse a todo esto debe ser muy duro, y más estando solo.

-Bueno, es para mejor ¿no?-sonreí un poco- Digo, hacer esto mantiene la cabeza ocupada- dije dándome un golpecito en la cabeza- , y evita pensar en los problemas personales- Sonrió un poco pero tardó en responderme, como si analizara lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Es por eso que trabajas para ellos? ¿Para evitar pensar en los problemas personales?-

Tardé en reaccionar, pero solté una risita – Es una buena escapatoria si la necesita… -lo miré y noté que aún esperaba una respuesta. Sonreí aun mas- Enfrenté mis demonios tiempo atrás, Cap. Ahora hago mas que solo manejar un auto.- y con una maniobra con el volante el auto, de un solo giro, quedó perfectamente estacionado junto a la acera.- Llegamos- dije sonriendo satisfecha mirando por la ventana del asiento del acompañante, desde la cual se veía a Coulson rodeado de un par de agentes en el hangar con un pequeño jet listo para despegar. Steve miró por la ventana aun shockeado por la maniobra del auto y un tanto desconcertado. Tomó su bolso y bajó del auto.- Nos vemos luego, Cap.-

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, mi sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto serio y pensativo. Pocos segundos después, utilizando la misma maniobra, emprendí el viaje al hellicarrier.

-¿Di alguna señal para que pensara eso?- Fue lo primero que pensé un par de cuadras después. _Claro que no, solo lo dijo para esquivar el tema, claramente no esta preparado para hablar de eso. _

Bueno, eso no importaba tanto, tenía que llegar deprisa al Hellicarrier, o Fury iba a sermonearme de nuevo y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

* * *

-¿Otra vez, Emma? Deprisa, ¡En dos minutos elevan la plataforma! – Kevin gritándome de a 100 metros de distancia y haciendo gestos ridículamente exagerados con los brazos como si fuera capaz de oírlo… Bueno, si, pude esta vez, pero no tengo escucha sónica, debería entenderlo de una vez por todas. Kevin Farench, mi torpe e increíblemente inteligente compañero, agente en S.H.I.E.L.D y uno de los mejores luchadores en artes marciales que jamás haya visto (pelea aun mejor si tiene algún objeto en la mano para defenderse. Lo he visto pelear con espadas y ¡es increíble!) . Realmente pueden subestimarlo pero se sorprenderían de lo que es capaz. Alto, 1.75 metros aproximadamente, cabello castaño oscuro, un tanto ondulado y ojos que cambian constantemente de color de azul a verde. Me ven describiéndolo así y piensan que lo miro con ojos de algo mas que amigos pero créanme que no, just friends.

- ¡Ya voy! –grité desde el auto mientras bajaba un bolso y corría a la plataforma. Un par de metros ya sobre ella y las alarmas para que entremos comenzaron a sonar.

- ¿Es posible que siempre llegues tarde? –dijo a los gritos cuando llegue a su lado porque acababan de prender las turbinas. Aún así, se distinguía su acento inglés.

-¡¿Es posible que sigas gritándome a 100 metros de distancia sabiendo que no te escucho?! –dije dándole un golpe con el bolso y tirándoselo entre el pecho y los brazos para que lo sujetara (lo cual hizo)

- Estúpida –dijo riendo entre dientes mientras entrábamos

- Idiota –murmuré también evitando que viera mi risa.

El hellicarrier (el cuartel secreto, por así decirlo, de S.H.I.E.L.D compuesto por cuatro enormes turbinas, que permitían que se elevara en el cielo) ya estaba estabilizado, paneles reflectores desplegados y el resto de los agentes, Coulson, Hill, y Fury ya contaban con la participación del Dr. Bruce Banner y el Capitán Steve Rogers. Todos se encontraban ya en el centro de mando (la misma sala donde me había reunido con Fury la noche anterior): estaba por entrar cuando Kevin me chistó por detrás

-¿Qué?- susurré al voltear para verlo. Él aun sostenía mi bolso en sus manos, las cuales levantó para que lo viera. Miré a los reunidos en la sala y le devolví la mirada sonriendo enorme y suplicantemente: eso solo podía indicar una sola cosa. Kevin puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó con mi bolso.

Cuando mi atención se concentró nuevamente en la conversación, el Dr. Banner hablaba sobre unos espectrómetros: Vi a Natasha y me le acerqué disimuladamente

-¿Y eso es?- pregunté en un susurro

- Un aparato que podría ayudar a encontrar el tesseract – me respondió disimuladamente

-¿Y sirve?

- Esperemos que si –Fury le indicó que acompaña al Dr. y ambos abandonaron la sala. A unos metros de donde me hallaba, uno de los agentes que se encontraban en las computadoras analizaba la posible ubicación de Loki.

-¿Algo?- dije observando la foto que lograron recuperar de las cámaras de seguridad, la cuál ahora figuraba en pantalla.

-Nada aun, Stark – me respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla- Solo porcentajes bajos, nada concreto

- Demonios –murmuré. Aunque me quejé demasiado pronto: a los pocos segundos unas luces de "alerta" se encendieron y una nueva imagen apareció en pantalla

- Lo encontramos –murmuro.


	4. The Beggining

**Hooooolas, ya se ya se, no me digan nada, pero bueno acá esta el cuarto capítulo. Para que sepa, odio escribir en español pero lo hago para armar la historia, seguramente después lo suba en inglés. Por cierto, me es imposible maldecir en español, so, tuve que ponerlas en ingles, queda mucho mejor.**

**Y por último, el otro día estaba mirando The Utimate Spider-Man: La serie animada y me dí cuenta que "la segunda conciencia" de Emma es muy parecida al sentido arácnido de Peter Parker… Si ven la serie me van a entender. (Me refiero a lo que representa, no el hecho de ser un mini spider man :P)**

**Espero que les guste! Comenten y sigan please! xoxo**

_Chapter 4: THE BEGGINING_

-Tenemos un resultado, 60% de coincidencia. Esperen, referencias cruzadas, 79%

Coulson se acercó al monitor: - ¿Ubicación?

-Stuttgart, Alemania. En el 22 de la calle Könning. No se esta encondiendo precisamente- aclaró el agente a mi lado. La nueva imagen se amplió en la pantalla: Loki, vestido de gala, paseaba frente a un gran salon donde se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia.

-Capitan-dijo Fury a Steve- le toca. Agente Stark, busque a la agente Romanoff y ambas condujan al capitan hasta el lugar.

-Si, señor- dirigí una última mirada al monitor y, junto con Steve, salimos de sala a buscar a Natasha.

¿Qué demonios hace en Alemania paseandose si planea conquistar el mundo o lo que sea? –pensé mientras buscabamos a mi compañera- _Distracción. Necesita obtener algo, y para eso necesita provocar una distracción._

Minutos después, nos hallabamos en el hanar del Hellicarrier, listos para abordar el jet que nos llevaría a Alemania.

-Te necesito como copiloto – me anunció Natasha, una vez ubicada en la cabina de comando. Tomé asiento junto a ella, mientras Steve se acomodaba en los asientos traseros.

-Será mejor que se abroche biene se cinturón, Cap, el vuelo va a ser un tanto agitado- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que el Jet tomaba altura. Volteé para comprobar que Steve se ajustaba aún mas el cinturón de seguridad; me miraba un tanto incómodo… Siempre me mira de esa forma, ¿será que lo intimido o pongo incómodo? _Buen trabajo. _Sonreí para mi misma y devolví la mirada al frente.

* * *

La gente corría por doquier, salían de ese salon lujoso alejandose en todas direcciones

- ¿Por qué corren? - pregunté

-Algo debe de haber pasado allí adentro- dijo Natasha- okey, Capitan, cuando quiera.- Rogers se puso de pie a medida que el jet descendía. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme, ascendió nuevamente y se alejó unos metros dejando que el Capitán interviniera en el momento exacto.

- ¿Y ahora esperamos?

- Y ahora esperamos –repitió Nat con pesadez.

Todos se arrodillaron frente a Loki, quien acababa de comenzar una especie de discurso –_tipico discurso de villano- _pero ahora la situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa: un anciano se habia puesto de pie y se enfretaba a Loki. En el momento justo (antes de que un rayo azul le diera justo en el pecho al anciano) Capitán América se interpuso en medio, bloqueando el rayo con su escudo. A los pocos segundos, Loki y Steve comenzaron una pelea

-Será mejor intervenir- anunció Nash encendiendo el altavoz

-¿Esos son cuernos? –mi voz se oyó en todo el lugar.

- Loki suelta el arma y ríndete –dijo mi compañera ignorando mi comentario

-¿Por qué usa cuernos?- dije en voz aun mas baja soltándo una risita pero volvió a escucharse. Nat apagó el micrófono y, cuando estaba a punto de golpearme el brazo, tomé los controles de la nave, haciéndola girar evitando que un rayo proveniente del cetro nos impactara

- De nada –murmuré, Mi compañera sólo me fulminó con la mirada. Retomó los controles de la nave

- El tipo no se queda quieto – su voz denotaba pesadez nuevamente

-¿Qué esperabas? – dije sarcásticamente. Pero nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decirme algo, algo nos interrumpió.

-Agente Romanoff, ¿me extrañó? – La voz de Tony resonó en el Jet. En el rostro de Natasha se dibujó una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la mía desaparecía – _shit._

El Iron Man de Tony tocó el suelo justó después de haber golpeado a Loki con los rayos repulsores, derribandolo al suelo. Al parecer Loki no tenía ningun plab B. solo levantó los brazos en señal de rendición al mismo tiempo que su armadura se desvanecía, siendo reemplazada por una especie de traje de cuero verde y negro

* * *

-¿Dónde lo ponemos, Srta?- preguntó Steve a Natasha cuando subían al Jet junto con Loki y Tony. Ella contestó sin mirarlos.

- Sientenlo del lado izquierdo, hay unos cinturones especiales- Uno de esos asientos estaba averiado. Tenía que avisarles, pero estaba Tony, él me vería y –_Ok, entonces dejemos que Loki se escape_-. Haciendo un gesto como sabiendo que me lamentaría, anuncié dandome la vuelta en el asiento para verlos:

- ¡Ese no! Esta averiado, usen el de al lado

-¿Cómo es posible que este..?- Dijo Tony volteando tambien para mirarme y se quedó paralizado- Tiene que ser una broma- sonreí un poco y lo saludé con la mano burlandolo.

-Exigo ya misma una explicación de lo que esta pasando- dijo muy serio. _Raro_

- Si, y yo exigo una cama porque estoy agotada pero todo no se puede, ¿verdad, Anthony?

- Mira jovencita, yo no voy a permitir que-

- ¿Qué qué Tony? – dijo enojada poniéndome de pie

-Estas usando un.. traje. ¿Por qué estas usando esa cosa tan…? No podes usar esa cosa- su voz denotaba histeria. (El traje era como el de Maria Hill, azul oscuro, al cuerpo, con un cinturón para las armas) El discurso parecía seguir pero dejé de prestarle atención: al mismo tiempo que colocaba mis manos en la cintura ya impaciente y harta de escuchar esos discursos de falsa paternidad, sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Volteé mi cabeza un poco hacia mi derecha para ver que Loki miraba la escena, podría decirse hasta sonriendo- no se si porque disfrutaba ver a Tony asi de enojado, que me sermoneara, o la escena en general-. Tampoco sabía si me estaba contagiando la sonrisa (por el hecho de ver a Tony enojado) o me enojada porque se burlaba de mi.

-Emma! –gritó Natasha sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, Había abandonado los controles y el jet perdía el equilibrio. Corrí y volví a sentarme en mi lugar retomando mi posición

-¡¿No le dijiste?!- dijo Romanoff histérica-

- Yo no tenía- El resto de mis palabras no se escucharon, ya que algo habia impacto en el techo de la nave. Tony abrió la compuerta al mismo tiempo que un hombre rubio, corpulento y armando con un ¿martillo? entraba en la nave, tomaba a Loki por el cuello y se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche descendiendo en caída libre

-¿Otro asgardiano?- preguntó Nash mientras intentábamos estabilizar la nave

- No importa- respondió mi hermano- Si libera a Loki o lo mata perdemos el cubo

- Stark necesitamos un plan de ataque- anunció el capitán.

- Yo tengo uno… ¡atacar!- y dicho esto abandonó la nave volando a toda prisa. Steve tomó el primer paracaídas que encontró y se lo puso.

- Yo me reservaría esta Cap, estos tipos viene de leyendas, son dioses básicamente- dijo Natasha

- Hay solo un Dios, señorita, y estoy muy seguro que no se viste así - Y, al igual que el resto, se lanzó de la nave. Natasha volteó hacia mi y me encontró mirando los paneles de control confundida y con mi boca semi abierta por lo sucedido.

-¿Em? –su voz parecía preocupada.

- Creo que se me fue el sueño…

* * *

Descendimos el Jet en el medio de un bosque para que Tony, Steve y el otro tipo subieran junto a Loki, quien fue nuevamente ubicado en el mismo lugar. Solté un suspiro.

-¿Listo? ¿Ya podemos volver?- pregunté una vez todos ubicados en sus lugares

- Si agente Stark- dijo Steve. ¿_Agente Stark?, ¿Y el señorita dónde quedó? Oh Cap, como voy a disfrutar esto, _pensé sonriendo cual niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura

- ¿Agente Stark? Ay, por favor- comenzó Tony pero Natasha lo interrumpió.

-Ahora no Stark- dijo Nat- suficiente por un viaje. Guárdenselo para cuando aterricemos- y dicho esto, todos guardaron silencio hasta llegar al hellicarrier.


	5. The wick is ignited

**N/A: Holiis! ¿cómo andan? Espero que bárbaro. Yo a las corridas porque estoy por empezar la facultad y, bueno, los tiempos se acortan cuando hay que estudiar. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y por los comentarios! Significan mucho para mi. Esta parte se me hizo un poco densa para escribir pero de a poco nos vamos acercando a lo mejor! Espero que les guste el capitulo 5: "la llama se enciende". Comenten y sigan, gracias! xoxo**

**PD: Recuerden, todo aquello escribo en ****_cursiva_**** son los pensamientos de Emma; si ya esta aclarado, es su "segunda conciencia". Es mas facil de lo que parece, ya se van a acostumbrar :P**

_Chapter 5: the wick is ignited_

Aproximadamente una hora y media después, llegamos al Hellicarrier. Un gran grupo de guardias, todos armados, nos recibieron para tomar a Loki en custodia mientras que, al resto, se nos ordenó ir a la sala de mando. Fury quería que viéramos algo.

Mis compañeros se adelantaron mientras yo recogía un par de cosas que habían quedado en el Jet. Fui a mí cuarto, dónde las deje y, al salir, tuve que pasar por un pasillo donde en ese momento estaban transportando a Loki: me detuve para dejarlos pasar y, cuando lo hicieron, Loki me siguió con la mirada, sonriendo satisfecho, como feliz de estar allí. Yo sólo lo miré lo mas neutral posible y me dirigí a la sala de mando, tratando de disimular los escalofríos que me acaban de dar.

Eso no puede ser bueno-pensé-… _wuaw, que genia._

En cuanto entre a la sala, un video se encendió en la mesa central: era la cámara de seguridad de la celda en donde se encontraba Loki, hablando con Fury. Kevin apareció por detrás mió:

-¿Lo atraparon? –murmuró por lo bajo, pero me asustó de todas formas

-No, es solo un holograma, genio – dije sarcásticamente- y no vuelvas a asustarme asi!

- En caso de que no haya quedado claro- la voz de Fury resonó en el lugar. Provenía del video- Si trata de escapar, en tanto rasguñe ese vidrio- presionó unos botones del panel de control y se abrió la compuerta de emergencia ubicada debajo de la jaula- 9000 metros en caida libre.- volteó a cerrarla- Hormiga –señaló a Loki.- Bota –Señaló el panel. Loki sonrió.

-Es una jaula impresionante, aunque no construida especialmente para mi, creo

-Construida para algo mucho mas fuerte

- Asi parece… -dijo sonriendo con malicia- una bestia descerebrada… Se cree asi mismo hombre… ¿Qué tan desesperado estas que recurres a criaturas perdidas para que te defiendan?

-¿Qué tan desesperado estoy? Amenazas mi mundo con guerra, robas una fuerza que no eres capaz de controlar, hablar de paz y matas por diversión. Me has puesto muy desesperado, tal vez no te agrade lo que has hecho

- Uuhhh, te consume saber que estuviste tan cerca… de poseer el Tesseract, de tener poder… Ilimitado… ¿Y para que? – miró a cámara. Parecía estar mirándonos a los ojos a todos- ¿Para una luz cálida para toda la humanidad? – volvió a mirar al director- Y luego recordar lo que en verdad es el poder.

- Bueno, déjeme saber si al verdadero poder se le ofrece una revista o algo –diciendo esto, abandonó la sala y el video se apagó, no antes dejar ver a Loki mirando nuevamente la cámara.

-Que dulce –murmuró Kevin de mala gana. No le estaba prestando atención. Me había quedado mirando justo donde, hace unos instantes, estaba el video. El Dr. Banner y el resto habían empezado a hablar- Hey, Em! – dijo dándome un codazo

-¿Qué? –dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Mi compañero me quedó mirando, extrañado.

-¿todo en orden?

-Si si… - Thor comenzaba a explicar lo que sabía de Loki así que decidimos prestarle atención.

-Tiene un ejército llamado los Chitauri, no son de Asgard ni de ningún otro mundo conocido. Su plan es someter a los humanos, ganarán para él la Tierra, supongo que a cambio del tesseract.

-¿Un ejército? ¿Del espacio? –dijo un tanto atontado Steve.

- Así que va a construir otro portal, para eso necesita a Eric Servig - ahora era el Dr. Banner quien hablaba.

- ¿Eric Servig? –preguntó Thor

- Si, es un astrofísico

- Es un amigo

- Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento y a uno de los nuestros- comentó Natasha aún decaída por lo de Clint.

- No entiendo porque Loki se rindió tan fácilmente. De aquí no guiara a su ejército – Agregó Steve.

- No veo porque enfocarnos en Loki. Hace mucho que perdió la cabeza. Yo digo que esta más loco que una cabra- Dijo Bruce pero Thor lo enfrentó.

-Cuidado con tus palabras. Loki aún es de Asgard, y es mi hermano.

- Mató a 80 personas en dos días- murmuró Nat. _Ay, si, habló la santa_

- Es adoptado- justificó Thor

- Yo creo que va por el lado técnico. - Bruce retomaba la conversación importante- Iridio, ¿Para qué necesita Iridio?

- Como agente estabilizador.- Tony entraba a la sala acompañado por Coulson. _Ay, no _- Significa que el portal no se colapsará como el de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin resentimientos Beach Boy, que bien lanzas. - dijo dándole un toque Thor al pasar, a quien no le agrado.

Kevin me miró: aún conservaba esa expresión:

-¿Ya se enteró?- murmuró por lo bajo. Por la forma en que lo miré, captó el mensaje

- Otra cosa es que podrán abrir un portal mas ancho y mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que quiera Loki… -Se acercó al centro de mando mirando al resto de los agentes- Eleven el mástil mayor, desplieguen las velas. – Todos se lo quedaron mirando- Ese hombre esta jugando Gálaga. Creyó que no lo vimos, pero si. – Mi hermano desvió la mirada a las pantallas ubicadas frente a él - ¿Cómo ve Fury este lado?

- Girando- Maria Hill hablaba por primera vez.

-Como no se cansa… - volvió a dirigirse a nosotros- El resto de los materiales el agente Barton los hallará muy fácil. Sólo veo un componente que no tiene y es- lo interrumpí sin darme cuenta:

- La fuente de energía de alta densidad, algo que encienda el cubo - todos posaron su mirada en mi, en especial mi hermano que me miraba extrañado. Maria Hill preguntó:

-¿Cuándo se volvieron expertos en astrofísica termonuclear?

- Anoche- repetimos mi hermano y yo al unísono. La expresión que, hace instantes había desaparecido del rostro de Tony, retornó para desaparecer de nuevo. Respondió con naturalidad- los documentos, las notas de Servig.

-Las teorías sobre la extracción – respondí usando el mismo tono que él.

- ¿Qué fuimos los únicos que leyeron todo?- al decir esto, Tony me miró extrañado nuevamente. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a verme entrometida en estas cosas_… Debe estar deseando que esto termine para empezar a sermonearme nuevamente._

- ¿Loki necesita una fuente de energía especial?- al parecer Steve solo tenía preguntas para esta conversación. Bruce respondió nuevamente:

- Debe calentar el cubo a 120 millones grados Kelvin para traspasar la barrera de Coulumb para así- interrumpí nuevamente sin darme cuenta:

- Para así provocar una reacción nuclear a partir del cubo, sirviendo como núcleo atómico, evitando la interacción electrostática- recité para mi misma obviando las miradas atónitas de los que me rodeaban-… A no ser que Servig haya descubierto como estabilizar el efecto de túnel quántico,… Es por eso que necesita el iridio – dije llegando al fin a una conclusión- para proporcionarle al cubo energía potencial y cinética

- Si logra hacer eso, podrá lograr la fusión de iones en cualquier reactor del planeta- comentó Bruce con naturalidad, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás que aun estaban puestas en mi.

-Por fin, alguien que habla mi lengua- dijo Tony acercándose Bruce para estrecharle la mano. Puse mis ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que Kevin reprochaba mi hermano con la mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que acaba de pasar?- murmuró Rogers.

- Es un placer conocerlo Dr., Banner, su trabajo en el choque de antielectrones es incomparable, y admiro su modo de perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo enorme y verde- dijo Tony. No pude evitar taparme la cara en vergüenza por unos segundos

- Gracias- contestó tímidamente Bruce

- El Dr. Banner solo nos ayudará a rastrear el cubo, tal vez puedas ayudarle- Nick Fury entraba en la sala.

- Empecemos con la estaca de Loki, tal vez sea mágica pero su función se parece a las armas de HYDRA- _Wuaw, un comentario útil Steve… Nada personal._

- De eso no tengo idea pero el cubo es su fuente de poder. También quiero saber como lo uso Loki para transformar a dos de sus hombres más brillantes en sus fieles monos voladores- agregó el director.

-¿Monos? No entiendo- El rostro de Thor reflejaba su confusión

-Yo si... es que si entendí la referencia – Steve respondió alegremente.

-¿Jugamos, Dr.?- preguntó mi hermano

- Por aquí, señor- Bruce le indicaba el camino a Tony.

-Bien, solo un segundo- se dio vuelta para enfrentarme- Tu- dijo señalándome y luego señalo el suelo junto a él- ven, ahora.- lo miré escépticamente- Emma, te estoy hablando

-¿Qué?- dije cruzándome de brazos sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba.

- Aún sigo sin saber nada y exijo una explicación. – Todos estaban mirando la escena atentos. _Lo que me faltaba, primero un papelón en el Jet y ahora frente a todo S.H.I.E.L.D _

- No podes exigir una explicación porque **NO TE DEBO** una explicación. Soy una persona adulta y responsable. No sos mi padre, así que no intentes ahora actuar como uno.- dije con seguridad y firme a medida que me acercaba a mi hermano.- No necesito tus sermones o reproches, ¡Ni toleraré tus órdenes! ¿Fui clara?

-Me temo que tendrás que tolerar mis sermones Y reproches Y órdenes porque, no se si te olvidaste, pero soy tu hermano mayor y dado que- lo interrumpí

-¿Desde cuando? - Reí sarcásticamente- ¿Desde cuando sos mi hermano? Tener la misma sangre no te otorga el título, tienes que actuar como tal y, no creo que haya sido así los últimos ¿qué? ¿21 años? –eché una mirada rápida al salón: todos seguía mirando con la misma expresión de incomodidad en sus rostros- Haznos un favor a todos y superalo –dije esto último a medida que abandonaba la sala, seguida de Kevin

* * *

- Te juro que creí que explotaría

-¿Qué cosa?- Kevin y yo nos encontrábamos en una pequeña habitación apartada llena de computadoras y pantallas. Él estaba de pie paseándose por el lugar mientras yo chequeaba unas cosas en la computadora

- Me refiero a la situación. Siempre me dije que un día explotarías y le gritarías todo a tu hermano en la cara… no fue todo pero fue bastante tenso. Deberías haberle visto la cara que puso cuando saliste

-Si, me imagino- dijo distraída mirando el monitor

- Si si, hablo mucho, eso no justifica que me ignores completamente Emma ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

- Ay, lo sé, perdón, es solo que –dije girando mi silla y, al hacerlo, me encontré cara a cara con mi compañero, que se había agachado. Carraspeé- Espacio personal Kevin, ¿te acordás?... – un poco sonrojado dió unos pasos hacia atrás- Todo esto es muy raro… Creo que deberíamos decirle a Thor,- ay por favor, no puedo creer que en verdad sean los dioses mitológicos de los que leía de pequeña, es una locura. – dije agarrándome la cabeza sonriendo y yéndome de tema pero ahora era Kevin quien carraspeó haciéndome volver en si- Ah, si si, deberíamos decirle a Thor que nos diga que pasó antes de todo esto, que pasó que hizo que Loki perdiera la cabeza

-¿Y eso para que?

-Pues para entender mejor la situación… y para entender como funciona la mente de Loki.

- No creo que eso baste para saber como funciona, su mente debe ser algo espeluznante: viscosa, oscura y-

-¡Kevin!

-Bueno, ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!... Pero si crees que nos servirá de algo –suspiró- vayamos por Thor- sonreí un poco y, poniéndonos de pie, salimos de la habitación en busca del Dios del Trueno.


	6. One of two

**N/A: Hooooooooooola! ya se, perdón por la tardanza en subir los capítulos; es que arranqué la facultad y, dado que se acerca una parte crucial de la historia, quiero que todo lo anterior este bien escrito para que tenga sentido y no se me pase nada. Muchas gracias a todos por su follow y sus comentarios, en verdad me alegran el día y me alientan para seguir con esta historia que me encanta escribir. Por último, Lord Devarian thank you so much! it means a lot to me to know that someone who doesn't speak spanish is reading my story! i promise i will update it in english as soon as I can. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia no duden en preguntar. xoxo**

_Chapter 6: One of two_

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la sala de mando, suponiendo que Thor se encontraría allí. Y así fue: tenía la vista perdida en los paneles de vidrio

- Um, Thor –volteó a vernos- ¿podemos hablar un momento?- asintió con la cabeza y se nos acercó.- Agente Emma Stark, señor, y él es mi compañero Kevin Farench.

-Si, se quienes son. El hijo de Coul los mencionó. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-

-¿Ah, si?; bueno, para entender mejor lo que sucede y, aun mas dado que nosotros no estuvimos presentes en los hechos que ocurrieron anteriormente en Nuevo México, nos preguntábamos si podría decirnos que pasó.

-¿En Nuevo México?- preguntó el Dios, confundido.

-No eso precisamente, -aclaré- si no lo que pasó con Loki, si no le molesta… Pensamos que nos puede ser útil para... entender bien la situación.- Thor asintió con pesadez pero no respondió. Kevin lo notó por eso prosiguió.

-Pero... si es mucha molestia, ehh, es decir, no importa, podemos intentar averiguar algo – lo fulminé con la mirada haciendo que se callara. _¿Qué demonios hacía? Necesitamos esa información, no puede ponerse sentimental ahora_. La voz de Thor hizo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento.

- No, esta bien, no hay ningún problema, pero será mejor que se sienten porque es un tanto larga – su voz denotaba tristeza, dolor. Mi compañero y yo intercambiamos miradas y tomamos asiento frente al Dios del Trueno.-

Supongo que en verdad todo comenzó el día de mi coronación, que fue interrumpida porque los gigantes de hielo, habitantes del reino de Jotunheim y eternos enemigos de Asgard, irrumpieron en nuestra fortaleza e intentaron recuperar su antigua fuente de poder que les fue arrebatada justamente en batalla. Cegado por la ignorancia y el enojo del momento, me deje convencer que de teníamos que ir a su mundo y enfrentarlos. Loki intentó detenerme pero yo seguí adelante. Lo único que logró todo eso fue que la llama de la guerra entre mi padre y Laufey, rey de Jotunheim, se reavivara. Por esto, mi padre me desterró a Midgard. Aquí aprendí de mis errores y muchas cosas mas… Supongo que se lo debo a Jane Foster, es una-

-Si si, sabemos quien es Jane Foster- interrumpí apresuradamente. Thor se estaba yendo de tema y no teníamos mucho tiempo. Natasha interrogaría a Loki en cualquier momento y no sabíamos como terminaría eso- Podemos avanzar a lo de Loki? – Kevin me miró molesto y me codeó- ¿Qué? No tenemos mucho tiempo, lo sabes.

- Perdón, estoy divagando – dijo Thor disculpándose y retomando la historia- Cuando volví a Asgard, descubrí que Loki no era mi hermano. Era hijo de Laufey, el gigante de hielo. Mi padre lo halló abandonado a su suerte cuando era un bebe y lo adoptó como hijo suyo. Loki, al descubrir la verdad, no pudo soportarlo. Una vez allí, complotó con los Jotuns para que entraran a Asgard, los engañó para poder matar a Laufey, suponiendo que eso haría que nuestro padre estuviera orgulloso de él… Siempre se sintió eclipsado por mí, supongo que tenía razón. Luego trató de destruir Jotunheim para frenar la posible futura guerra, Para impedirlo tuve que destruir el puente Bifröst, no sin antes batirme a duelo con él. Estuvimos a punto de caernos del puente pero Odín llegó justo tiempo: al Loki ver que, según él, no importara lo que hiciera, nunca lograría que mi padre este orgulloso de él, se dejó caer… Lo creímos muerto hasta hoy. –hizo una pausa, se notaba aún mas decaído. Al parecer revivir lo sucedido no era de su agrado. Podía verse en su mirada que se sentía culpable. Creímos que seguiría hablando pero no dijo mas nada. El agente Coulson se acercó y le pidió que lo siguiera, que Fury lo necesitaba. Thor nos miró como consultándonos.

-Esta bien, Thor, es justo lo que necesitábamos saber. Gracias por compartirlo.

- De nada. Lo que sea para ayudar –dijo sonriendo tristemente- Señor Farench- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a Kevin- Lady Emma- dijo besándome la mano. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó con Coulson. Kevin estaba a punto de estallar de risa, mientras yo disimulaba una sonrisa.

-¿Lady Emma? Pffff, JAJAJAJA.

-Ay, callate Kevin- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la habitación donde estábamos antes.

- Hubiese sonado mucho mejor si decía Lady Eliz-

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –dije enojada fulminándolo con la mirada

- Okey, okey – entrábamos en la habitación.

- ¿Qué loco no? Lo que dijo Thor.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla en diagonal a donde estaba parada. Lo miré pensativa pero no le contesté- ¿Emma? Ay, no. Esa mirada de nuevo. –Su voz era preocupada pero divertida- ¿Y ahora que?

-No se. Hay algo que no me cierra. Creo que hay algo más.

- ¿Algo más con que?

- Con Loki. Hay algo que falta, estoy segura- miré nuevamente a mi amigo. Su cara se transformó.

- No! No, nononononononono. Em no creo- lo interrumpí.

- Las historias tienen la misma cantidad de versiones que de participantes. Si Thor tiene su versión, y de pasó cabe mencionar que él no estuvo presente en la mayoría de lo sucedido sino que contó lo que le contaron, Loki debe tener la de él y – mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Tony. Nuestra conversación fue la siguiente:

**-Te necesito en el laboratorio**

**-¿En serio?**

**- Si. Mi café se enfrió, y el Dr. Banner necesita unas cosas de su habitación. **

**- Anda a cagar**

- Que lindo. Y que dulce de tu parte. – Comentó Kevin sarcásticamente mientras le echaba una mirada a mi teléfono- ¿Tu hermano nunca apreciará en verdad tus conocimientos y tus logros?

-Lo dices como si fueran muchos.

-Bueno, pero... Supongo, entonces, que sabe que abandonaste la secundaria

-Claro que no- dije con tranquilidad- Te dije Kev, mi hermano vive en su propio mundo.

-Sos una tonta, ¡Sos brillante! Deberías haberla terminado.

-Kevin me aburría ahí, lo sabes, y además me molestaban… El tonto acá sos vos por haber dejado los estudios.

-Tal vez no sea tan inteligente como vos, pero de todos modos a mi también me molestaban… Malditos idiotas- murmuró. Noté rencor en su voz. Me acerqué un poco haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Si… pero miranos ahora –ambos sonreímos- Deberíamos buscar a esos matones, a ver que tan fuerte se creen ahora.

-¿Vos decís?- dijo sonriendo, tratando de esconder su emoción. Iba a decirle que si, hasta que noté el monitor que mostraba la cámara de seguridad de la celda de Loki. Desvié la mirada hacia la pantalla.-

Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar por ahora- volví a mirarlo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que tenía planeado.

-Em, por favor, solo provocarás problemas. ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver que consigue Nat?

-Porque Nash esta detrás de otra cosa, quiere saber que planea Loki, yo solo tengo curiosidad por su pasado. No me creo del todo la historia de Thor, y si fuera verdad, Loki tiene su versión. Es justo escuchar ambas ¿no crees?

-Si, pero-

-Kevin no te estoy obligando a que hagas esto conmigo, es mi decisión. Sólo voy a hablarle, nada mas. No exageres, pero no te interpongas porque sabes que no me detendrás –dije con seguridad. Suspiró aun en desacuerdo- Sé lo que hago ¿si? Confía en mí

-Confió en vos -me respondió, aunque sabía que su opinión no había cambiado. Sonreí fingiendo que no lo había notado y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la celda donde estaba encerrado Loki.

* * *

**Como odio escribir insultos en español, perdon no me gustan como quedan pero bueno, tenía que poner algo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa :P**

**En el próximo capítulo lo que todos esperan: el encuentro entre Emma y Loki, además de la descripción física de Emma, que la vengo salteando hace rato! prometo subirlo el fin de semana a mas tardar! que anden genial! :D**


	7. Talk that talk

**N/A: Hola a todos! primero que nada, felices pascuas! Se que me tardé bastante en subir el capítulo nuevo. Pensaba recibir algún comentario del capitulo anterior pero nada, así que a seguir. De todas formas, les tengo buenas noticias: aproveché este fin de semana largo para adelantar y hoy voy a subir dos capítulos :D. Estoy trabajando en el capitulo nueve, donde las cosas se complican aun mas. Espero que les gusten. Recuerden: cualquier comentario, duda, o sugerencia es súper bien recibido. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y agregar a favoritos! Buena semana xoxo.**

_Chapter7: Talkthattalk_

Emma estaba dirigiéndose hacia la celda donde estaba Loki, cuando pasó por la puerta del laboratorio donde estaban Bruce y Tony trabajando, aunque en ese momento solo estaba Bruce.

En el medio de la sala se ubicaba, sobre una mesa, el cetro de Loki.

- ¿Doctor Banner? – dijo asomándose por la puerta.

- Bruce, por favor- dijo acercándose tímidamente estrechándole la mano- Tu debes ser la hermana del Sr. Stark ¿no es así?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que ahora todos saben quien soy debido al pequeño espectáculo de hace un rato ¿no?- sonrió.

- Nadie los culpa. La familia es así.

-Dígamelo a mí. Hablando de mi hermano, me sorprende que no este aquí

- Si, fue a buscar unas cosas… y por comida. Escuchó un rumor de que había una máquina expendedora de Arándanos.- la chica soltó una risa irónica.

- Claro... ¿Ese es…?

- ¿El cetro de Loki? Si. Lo estamos analizando

- Wuaw- dijo acercándose- es muy hermoso- estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando una voz amortiguada hizo que se sobresaltara.

-No lo toques- Tony entraba a la sala, tenia la boca llena de esas golosinas y en la mano un paquete de arándanos- No lo terminamos de analizar, puede que lo haya utilizado para zombificar, y si ya eres irritante así no me quiero imaginar como lo serías si – miró el cetro e hizo un movimiento como si le hubiesen dado escalofríos- Por cierto, aun nos debemos una charla. Primero lo de S.H.I.E.L.D, después esa contestación por mensaje y- Emma puso los ojos en blanco y desvió su atención al doctor Banner.

- Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano. Bruce asintió con la cabeza un tanto atolondrado mientras ella salía de la sala. Ahora si, a lo importante.

Loki caminaba de un lado de la celda a otro irritado. ¿Cómo era posible que una insignificante mortal haya logrado descifrar su plan? No tenía sentido. Era imposible. Un leve sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Seguramente era ella nuevamente, tratando de investigar algo más. Pero ya estaba preparado. No caería de nuevo en la misma trampa.

- ¿Olvidó algo, agente Roman-..?- su frase quedó inconclusa. Al voltear, notó a alguien diferente. Era otra agente de S.H.I.E.L.D: tenía un traje muy parecido al de Natasha sólo que azul y media aproximadamente lo mismo, tal vez un poco menos. Delgada, cabello castaño oscuro o negro, dependiendo de la luz, largo pasando los hombros, levemente ondulado con un mechón molesto del flequillo sobre el rostro. Genial, enviaron a alguien mas para terminar el trabajo, pensó. Ella debió notar su desconcierto ya que sonrió.

-Dudo que Natasha haya olvidado algo –le respondió aun sonriendo pero con la mirada en el monitor mientras presionaba unos botones- Pero si necesitas decir algo más puedo llamarla… o simplemente me lo puedes decir a mí

- ¿Por qué diría algo mas?- Loki contestó serio y fulminándola con la mirada. Su cara le recordaba a alguien pero no estaba seguro de quien. Hizo una pausa. - y si lo haría… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría a ti? – Emma volteó del todo para mirarlo de frente.

- Bueno, para empezar, no soy Natasha, así que puedes confiar en mi- _¿Sesuponequeesoeragracioso?_, Loki no entendía el sentido humorístico de los midgardianos. _Agh,piensa, c_ontinuó para si,_¿dedóndelaconozco?¿Bartonmehablódeella?Bueno,tuvoq ue¿verdad?Medijotodo._- Por cierto, lindo cetro- Ella seguía hablando acercándose un poco. - Es como una varita gigante y retorcida ¿no?… aunque con un cuchillo filoso y escalofriante. Casi me matan cuando intenté tocarlo. Dijeron que podía zombificarme- soltó una risita aunque se quedó pensativa por unos segundos- Si me porto bien, ¿Cuántos deseos me das?- El dios se estaba sacando de quicio- Perdón, estoy hablando estupideces… Pero, en serio, es un cetro muy bonito.

- ¿Entonces Fury te envió para que adules mi cetro?

- De hecho, vine por mi cuenta

- No me digas

- En serio- hizo un gesto con el dedo índice frente a los labios.

- Sabes, puede que haya caído una vez en esa trampa obsoleta pero no soy tan estúpido como para caer dos veces.

-¿Trampa? ¿De que estas hablando? Ah, ¿Tu crees que yo vine hasta aqui para hablarte sobre cualquier cosa para confundirte y sacarte información acerca de un plan obvio, el cual nadie parece haber descifrado? Si, me di cuenta desde el primer momento que pusiste un pie en esa base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero claro, cuando eres la mas joven nadie te presta atención. De todas formas no hago eso, si quiero saber algo, lo pregunto directamente. – Se tomó su tiempo para analizar cada palabra que ella dijo.

- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

- Bueno, para entender mejor lo que esta sucediendo, Thor nos contó porque cree que estas haciendo lo que estas haciendo, es como que nos contó lo que le contaron que pasó en Asgard antes de que se produjera todo este lio.

- ¿Y?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más, Algo que pasó que Thor no sabe, tanto durante su ausencia en Asgard como durante tu desaparición luego de que te caíste del Bifröst.- _¿mecaídelBifröst?¡Medejaroncaer!¡Mearrojaronsinimp ortarlesnada!_Loki gritó en su mente. _._- Además, ninguna historia es unánime: tiene tantas versiones como participantes. Thor contó su versión, Me gustaría escuchar la tuya.- _Ay,porfavor,nomediganqueenseriopiensaquemevoyacree reso._

-¿Y que te hace creer que te voy a contar mi versión de la historia?- dijo acercándose mas al vidrio.

- ¿Porque te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente?- comentó la chica sarcásticamente- Quiero conocer ambas historias, para conseguir una versión lo mas neutral posible. Creo que todo tiene una explicación, una razón. No creo que hayas despertado un día y hayas dicho "Hey, quiero conquistar el mundo e invadirlo con mi ejército alienígena, yay" – terminó esa "imitación" haciendo un movimiento con los brazos y luego se puso mas seria. Loki no pudo negar que fue un tanto gracioso y, aunque intentó disimularlo, ella lo notó porque volvió a sonreír- Depende de ti.- Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez al mismo tiempo que un rayo de luz de luz le iluminó de lleno el rostro a Emma, revelando el color de sus ojos. Gris oscuro. _Creíquelosmidgardianosnotení _… un momento_._Recordaba algo, algo que Barton le dijo _"[…]ellatieneunosojoshermosos, ,parecequeestuvieraleyé .Ellasedacuentacuanrotoestas,porqueellatambiénloes ta[…]_Había algo mas, mucho mas, pero no podía recordarlo. Las palabras de Barton no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. _Bueno,almenosrecordéalgo… _

-¿Eres la agente Stark no?- no le respondió. Loki lo tomó como un si- El agente Barton me habló de ti

-Por supuesto que lo hizo- murmuró para si misma.- ¿y bien?- él meditó antes de responder

- ¿Recibo algo a cambio?

-¿No puedes solo dar?

-No

- Que idiota. Pero esta bien, no te culpo, yo también lo soy… a veces. Debe ser difícil hablar del tema de todas formas, revivir todo eso. Y haberlo experimentado: haber vivido toda tu vida a la sombra de tu hermano, sabiendo que, no importa lo que hagas o lo mucho que te esfuerces, él siempre seguirá siendo el favorito o el mejor- parecía estar hablando más consigo misma que con Loki. Tomó asiento en el suelo frente a la celda. Estaba seguro que era un truco del director pero sus palabras… la forma en que lo decía, parecía que en verdad supiera de lo que habla. Continuó pero esta vez, su mirada estaba en el suelo- Ser el segundo, despreciado desde el día de tu nacimiento…No sabes que hacer, ni siquiera sabes quien eres. Y encima eres el hijo del enemigo – levantó la mirada- ¿cómo no puedes odiarte a ti mismo, verdad?- desvió la mirada al suelo nuevamente- Te das cuenta que tus seres amados te mintieron, que no podes confiar ni en ellos ni en nadie- esto ultimo lo dijo con bronca y odio. Parte de él no podía evitar creerle y, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado frente a ella, solo los separaba el vidrio. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Mas allá de lo que le contó Thor, ¿cómo podía describir todos esos sentimientos si no los experimento?- Que estas solo… Tratas de seguir adelante, por supuesto, pero te resulta imposible. Es como si comenzaras una etapa de autodestrucción- _autodestrucción,desconfianza_, todas esas palabras que Barton había mencionado sobre ella. ¡Si! Lo recordaba todo ahora, lo que brevemente le había dicho. Cuando volvió a prestarle atención, notó que ella seguía hablando- … Pero deberías saber que las cosas mejoran. Tal vez se tomen su tiempo, pero lo hacen

- Ignorar tu vida no es mejorar, Stark

- Pero ayuda- respondió con amargura. Ya no sonreía como al principio, ni bromeaba, o hacia comentarios sarcásticos. Esta vez su miraba denotaba dolor y amargura.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó? Digo, debe de ser difícil vivir a la sombra del gran Tony Stark – su tono de voz cambió de la preocupación a la ironía. Ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Todo es más complicado de lo que parece

- Cuéntame

- Solo si tú también me cuentas

- Ya conoces mi historia

- Quiero escucharla de tu boca. Además, seguramente ya escuchaste la mía del Barton- la miró pensativa por unos instantes.

- Okey

-¿trato?

- Trato

- Pero dado el hecho de que Natasha te contó la suya primero y tú no la tuya, creo que debería escuchar tu historia primero. Entiendo que no confíes en mi- agrego al ver el gesto que puso el dios- debes de pensar que iré corriendo a contarle todo lo que me digas a Fury

-¿Por qué no lo harás verdad?-

- Si no me crees puedes voltear hacia arriba. Hay una cámara con una pequeña luz roja que- oh, esperen, ya no esta mas.- él miró la cámara y luego a ella- Si quieres que la gente confíe en ti debes darle algo en que confiar

-En una lucecita roja

- Pues, si. Mira, no estoy haciendo esto por trabajo, es solo **curiosidad**, ¿es tan malo? – Un antiguo recuerdo inundó la mente de Loki. Era de su infancia de Asgard. Estaba paseándose por la biblioteca del reino cuando halló la sección prohibida: allí se encontraban los libros con hechizos oscuros y poderosos. Cuando comenzó a leerlos, Sif lo descubrió y lo acusó. Por ello fue castigado por semanas. Pero él no lo hizo con la intención de aprender magia oscura, solo por **curiosidad,** por mas ridículo que suene. Ellos simplemente no lo entendían.

-No, supongo que no… - respondió al fin. Su curiosidad por la historia de esa mortal era mayor a las posibles consecuencias que confiarle su pasado podía traer. Nuevamente, parte de él confiaba en ella y lo odiaba- ¿tienes tiempo?- Emma sonrió.

-Todo el que necesites.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Yo te cuento algo y tú a mí

-¿Uno y uno?

-Como quieras llamarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo pedir nada mejor... Veamos, nací el 2 de mayo de 1991, en Londres, Inglaterra, durante un viaje de negocios que mis padres tuvieron a Europa. Te toca.- Loki se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No estoy seguro de mis orígenes. Por lo que sé, nací en Jotunheim, el reino de los gigantes de hielo. Mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte. Según Odín, él me encontró en el templo del reino y me llevó a Asgard adoptándome como su hijo

-Entonces eres un Jotun. Por lo que he oído no luces como ellos

-¿Eso crees? - dijo sobriamente poniéndose de pie y acercándose aun mas al vidrio de la celda. Su piel comenzó a tornarse azul al mismo tiempo que unos símbolos comenzaban a aparecer. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre. Loki esperaba ver el pánico reflejado en el rostro de la chica pero solo vio sorpresa por un instante, y luego su rostro se relajó nuevamente.

-No pareces aterrada- dijo sorprendido

-¿Por que lo estaría?

-¡Porque soy un monstruo!- dijo casi gritando.

-Si considero todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí, si. Pero si solo hablamos de tu apariencia- respondió mirándolo de arriba a abajo, y finalizó la frase negando con la cabeza con naturalidad. Él la miró extrañado al mismo tiempo que su apariencia volvía a la normalidad- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Tu turno.

-mis padres murieron en accidente automovilístico cuando tenia un año. Quede a cargo de mi hermano. Bueno, no exactamente. Él nunca se ocupó de mi, me criaron niñeras.- Loki escuchaba todo atento y serio. Emma no entendía como era capaz de hablar sobre su vida y su pasado, sobretodo con alguien como él, quien trataba destruir el mundo. No pensaba cambiar su parecer, eso sería imposible. Ella solo quería conocer su historia, y a cambio, ¿sería capaz de revelar sus más profundos secretos?

-¿es por eso que lo odias?

-Nunca dije eso

-okey... No tengo nada más de mi niñez para acotar. Soy el maestro de la magia, siempre me gustó. Y, a pesar de entrenarme como guerrero como se acostumbra en Asgard, siempre me gustaron más los trucos

-¿La mente por sobre la fuerza?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Podría decirse- contestó sonriente también.

- Si bien creo que una mente carente de conocimientos es prácticamente un atentado contra la humanidad, la fuerza también es importante. No puedes ganar una guerra con el mejor de los planes si no cuentas con guerreros que peleen tus batallas.

- Puedes contar con los mejores guerreros, pero si tu plan es ineficaz, jamás ganarás ni siquiera la primera batalla

- tal vez... -luego de un silencio, Loki preguntó

- ¿Cómo te convertiste en agente? Algo debió pasar ¿no? Porque no creo que hayas despertado una mañana y hayas dicho "Quiero ser una espía yay" - dijo esto último imitando a Emma, quién no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa

- Conocí a Natasha... Quería hacer útil con mi vida, y me pareció interesante

- ¿así de simple?

- Ya hiciste tu pregunta. Me toca preguntar- él puso sus ojos en blanco.- ¿Cómo descubriste que no eras hermano de Thor?- Emma notó el desagrado del villano frente a la pregunta. creyó que no la respondería hasta que luego de un nuevo silencio, comenzó a hablar pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

- El día de la coronación de Thor, los jotuns entraron en nuestra fortaleza intentando recuperar su fuente de poder, el casquete. Creía que mi herm- se corrigió- Thor no estaba preparado para ser rey, así que decidí retrasar ese acontecimiento ayudando a los gigantes de hielo a entrar. Y, como supuse, fueron detenidos. La idiotez e ignorancia de mi "hermano" nos llevó a ambos y a su cuarteto de seguidores ilusos a Jotunheim, donde nos enfrentamos con sus habitantes y su rey, Laufey- Emma lo interrumpió.

- ¿tu verdadero padre, cierto?- él ignoró la pregunta y continuó relatando

- Si un jotun toca, te quema, por su baja temperatura corporal. Pero a mi no me hizo daño. Cuando me tomó del brazo, éste tomo su... verdadera forma - sus ultimas palabras las repitió prácticamente con asco- como observaste hace unos instantes. Luego de que Odín nos rescatara, y que desterrara a Thor, fui por el casquete y comprobé mi hipótesis: fue allí cuando el Padre de Todo me reveló la verdad.- Si bien el rostro de Emma no demostraba ningún sentimiento, no podía creer que sentía pena por él... su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Si bien no le pasó eso sabía que se siente cuando descubres una mentira semejante a esa: te sientes traicionado, estúpido. Y lo único que te llena es el odio y la impotencia

- ¿Qué paso luego?

- Es mi turno- sonrió casi con malicia.- ¿Cuál fue la razón exacta por la que te hiciste espía?- _Ayno,sabíaqueinsistiría coneso,peronosabí ,é íainventarlealgo...aunquenoseríajusto...¿Ysiladesc ubríayechabatodoaperder?Teníamuchaspreguntasparaha cerleaun,nopodí íaquecorrerelriesgo._

- Es complicado


	8. Danger Zone

**N/A: Como prometí, dos capítulos seguidos *Aplausos, aplausos* Gracias, gracias! Aca Emma retoma la narración. Un par de datos mas al final de capítulo, asi no les spoileo nada. Enjoy it! :D**

_Chapter 8: Dangerzone_

-Tengo tiempo

-Bien... - Suspiré pensativa por unos instantes y continué- Acababa de pasar por un momento difícil. Estaba deprimida. Natasha apareció en el momento justo: dijo que tenía potencial. Me hicieron unas pruebas y aquí estoy.

-¿así que arriesgas tu vida por una agencia solo porque tuviste un mal día?- le respondí con una sonrisa.- wuaw, y yo que creí que eras mas inteligente que eso. ¿Sabes que? Este juego no me esta gustando. Prefiero no seguir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, no?

- No lo entiendes. Es.-la interrumpió.

-Pensé que habías enfrentado los fantasmas de tu pasado Emma- okey, ahora el nudo es mas grande. ¿Qué esperaba? No podía ser todo tan fácil. Si quería información, debía darle algo a cambio, como él lo hizo. Lo que pasó, pasó. No puede utilizarlo en mi contra.

- Bien. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? Me enamoré. Eso fue. - Si bien tenía ganas de gritar, lo dije con naturalidad. Loki me miró confundido por un instante pero me dejo continuar- él era el hijo del socio de mi hermano. Nos conocimos muchos años atrás. Nos hicimos amigos y luego, todo cambio. Todo parecía tan perfecto. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Él era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando estábamos juntos el mundo desaparecía. Creí que duraría para siempre. Aún mas cuando me propuso casamiento -solté una risa irónica- sólo tenía 19 años y acepté sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué dudaría? Aunque todo cambio cuando secuestraron a mi hermano... descubrí que su padre estaba detrás de todo: que había planeado el secuestro y asesinato de mi hermano para quedarse con la compañía... eso implicaba, por supuesto, matarme a mí también. Cuando enfrenté a "mi enamorado" primero lo negó pero al final confesó: juró que yo no corría riesgo, que él me amaba y que me protegería, que nunca nada malo me pasaría. Pero ya no podía confiar en él... esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi. Mi hermano se enfrentó con su conspirador, quien murió luego de intentar asesinar a Tony una vez más. - volví a mirar a Loki- Sentí que no podía seguir después de eso. Me sentía estúpida, débil, utilizada, ya no podía confiar en nada ni nadie. Me corté el cabello, que solía ser marrón y largo por la cintura, me teñí de rubio y cometí mas equivocaciones y estupideces de las que se te puedan ocurrir.- dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro para disimular como en realidad me sentía- Luego conocí a Natasha y, cuando supe de S.H.I.E.L.D y comencé con las misiones, me sentí viva nuevamente. Ésa es la razón

- Que linda historia. ¿Sabes? Por un minuto creí que era verdad.

- Es la verdad.

- No, no lo es

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Por que me confiarías tu supuesto pasado? Tu peor recuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Nunca dije que lo fuera- le respondí también poniéndome de pie

- Creo que quedó bastante en claro

- Por la misma razón por la que me confiaste el tuyo- ahora era mi turno de perder los estribos

- Solo te conté una anécdota. Esa no es mi historia

- Sé tu historia. Solo necesitaba comprobar que fuera verdad- _okey,ahoraestoyimprovisando_

- ¿Y me creíste?

- Las historias coinciden

- Pero nadie sabe lo que te conté

- ¿Entonces cómo se que lo que me dices es verdad?

- Porque crees que puedes ver mi alma y lo roto que estoy- dijo usando un falso tono sentimental mientras se tocaba, con ambas manos, el pecho a la altura del corazón. Esa frase. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Alguien la usó anteriormente, durante... una discusión. Odiaba esa frase, en verdad la odiaba y... ¡Barton! Claro, él se la dijo, le dijo todo seguramente. Pero si Clint sabe lo de Zeke y se lo contó a Loki, ¿por qué cree que estoy inventando todo?

- Tú eres en verdad increíble. No esperaba recibir compasión o piedad de tu parte, no. Pero que utilices la moral y los valores de los que te rodean, mentiras y frases ambiguas para atacar, defenderte y esconder tu **dolor** y lo **corrompido** que estas, es muy bajo, incluso para ti. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora soy yo la que no quiere seguir con este jueguito. No me interesa saber que es verdad y que no. Buena suerte con eso de conquistar el mundo – terminé la frase y comencé a alejarme hacia la salida. La voz de Loki hizo que me detuviera al mismo tiempo que se me ponía la piel de gallina

- Stane. ¿Verdad? - volteé a verlo- Ezekiel Stane. Con él te ibas a casar- esta vez, ni me molesté en ocultar mi sorpresa y confusión. Loki se veía calmado, pareciera, por el gesto en su rostro y el tono de su voz, que intentaba evitar que me se fuera.

- ¿Un nombre falso para una historia falsa?

- Algo así, si... -dijo esto acercándose lentamente a la esquina de la celda más próxima a la salida y cercana a mí- ¿Si te cuento un poco mas acerca de la historia que no te interesa, me hablarías sobre tu historia falsa?- lo miré fijo pero no le respondí- tomaré eso como un si.-no me moví de donde estaba. Si quería saber más sobre mí o lo que fuera que planeara, tenía que mantenerme firme, segura. Así que deje de continuara.- supongo que es mi turno. Veamos... -comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la celda- Después de descubrir la verdad sobre mis orígenes, literalmente en ese instante, Odín cayó en el "sueño de Odín"; y como Thor no estaba presente para tomar el poder, la carga del trono descendió sobre mi. Fue así como me convertí en rey de Asgard. Y mi plan era en un principio, que mi "hermano" no volviera – parecía estar hablando mas para si que conmigo por el tono de su voz. Yo me mantenía inmóvil-y en segundo lugar, frenar la posible futura guerra con Jotunheim; destruyendo a esa raza de monstruos así que-

- wuo...- no pude evitar interrumpirlo- ¿hubieses sido capaz de destruir a los de tu raza?

- Nos criaron bajo la idea de que ellos eran nuestras pesadillas, nuestros enemigos. Yo solo estaba haciendo lo correcto... ¿que hubieses hecho si hubieses estado en mi lugar? Si te hubieses enterado que en verdad eres la hija de tu mayor enemigo, del monstruo de tus pesadillas. Y sobre todo- agrego justo antes de que le respondiera- que ellos te dejaron abandonada a tu suerte, para que mueras.

- Los hubiese odiado aun mas, pero jamás sería capaz de aniquilar una raza por ningún motivo

- Tú no entiendes

- Si que entiendo. Se exactamente como te sentiste, pero... ay, no importa. Continua- Loki me miró como examinándome pero no hizo comentario alguno, y siguió relatando.

- Convencí a los Jotuns de que los ayudaría a entrar a Asgard y les devolvería el casquete. De esa forma podría consolidarme como rey definitivamente. Cuando los jotuns entraron, los derribe y asesine a Laufey. Así Odín estaría orgulloso... o eso pensé. De todas formas mi plan de destruir su mundo falló gracias al magnifico dios del trueno... Luego de nuestro duelo, el Bifröst se destruyó. Estábamos a punto de caer cuando el padre de todo llego y sujeto a Thor quien me estaba sujetando. Me dejó muy en claro como se sentía con respecto a mí... así que me dejé caer- hizo una pausa, sentándose en el pequeño banco dentro de la jaula. Decidí acercarme a la parte central del vidrio para estar enfrentada a él. Sabía que lo que había hecho en Asgard y aquí en la Tierra estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena y lastima por él. Esta vez, no logré disimularlo muy bien

- ya veo... ¿que pasó luego de que caíste del puente?- él sonrió

- No te hagas, es mi turno ahora.

- Bien, bien

- Háblame sobre Zeke y tú

- ¿que quieres saber?

- Algo que no sepa- tardé en contestar. Estaba pensando que podía contarle. No había muchas cosas más relevantes de las que ya había dicho...

- Creo que ya te conté todo, o al menos lo mas importante

- entonces cuéntame sobre él. ¿Por que te enamoraste?

- No puedes preguntarme eso

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque esas preguntas no tienen respuesta. Esas cosas solo pasan- no me contestó. Sabia que no podríamos avanzar si no le decía nada así que respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente- no lo se, con él me sentía en casa. Él era mi hogar. Me hacía sentir importante, querida, valorada. Amábamos pasar el tiempo haciendo cientas de idioteces como hablar de ciencia, y esas cosas. Era dulce y atento, divertido, inteligente -solté una risa irónica- Kevin siempre desconfió de él. Pero yo nunca le presté atención. Debí haberlo escuchado

- no tenias idea

- si, pero fui demasiado necia, ciega.

- Kevin... ¿Farench? ¿Tu compañero?

- Mi turno. ¿Qué pasó cuando te caíste del puente? Algo muy malo, supongo. Para que consideres la idea de reinar en la tierra y subyugar a toda la humanidad...- okey, es ahora o nunca. Lo que más me interesa saber. Su mirada era terrorífica, sabia que no quería hablar de eso. Pero a esta altura no iba a retroceder

- Tu raza lo añora. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Su constante lucha por el poder hace que se masacren entre si. Yo solo les traigo una solución pacifica.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que escuche en toda mi vida. Y no responde a mi pregunta. Si tú- mi teléfono sonó en ese momento. _Ay,tienequeserunabroma_. Haciendo una mueca indicando que claramente eso me irritaba, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo para ver un mensaje de mi hermano. **Venallaboratoriodeinmediato.**Puse mis ojos en blanco ignorando el mensaje y guardando el celular en el bolsillo nuevamente.**-**como te decía, si tú crees que- el teléfono volvió a sonar- ¡Ay por dios!- solté histérica mientras chequera nuevamente mi celular. **¡Ahora!-**Agh- rezongué mientras me dirigía a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Loki confundido

- Me necesitan de inmediato. Volveré tan pronto como pueda

- ¿Pero a dónde vas?

- Al laboratorio junto a la sala de mando. No tardo- antes de salir de la habitación hubiese jurado que vi preocupación en su rostro... no tenia sentido. De todas formas, me dirigí al laboratorio, donde estaban Bruce, Tony y Kevin

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije agitada por haber ido corriendo hasta el lugar.

- ¡¿Abandonaste el secundario?!-preguntó mi hermano furioso

- ¿Qué?- _¿Quédemoniosestabapasando?¿Porquémepreguntabaestoa hora?_Natasha y Thor entraban en la habitación

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Te molestaban, si. ¿Pero cómo no me lo dijiste? Ésto, las carreras clandestinas, S.H.I.E.L.D ¿Algo mas que no sepa?

- No tienes idea- murmuró Natasha. La fulminé con la mirada

- ¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Tony

- Nada- interrumpí-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- Eso no es importante ahora. Respóndeme.

- Anthony no me conoces. No tienes idea de quien soy. No estuviste presente cuando mas te necesite. ¿Y esperas de repentinamente confíe en ti y te cuente todo? Nunca fuiste sincero conmigo, ¿por que debería tratarte diferente?

- Entonces prefieres confiar en un desconocido como este chico- señaló a Kevin- antes de que en tu hermano- iba a responder pero como Kevin me vio furiosa decidió interrumpir

- Em solo lo hice por tu bien. Es tu hermano, no puedes apartarlo de tu vida así porque si. Deben contar el uno con el otro. Deben tener confianza en el otro. Y eso no puede pasar si no le cuentas todo lo que te pasó.

- ¿Que pasó Emma? ¿Tan grande fue la herida para que cambiaras de esa manera?- me preguntó mi hermano, mucho mas calmado y preocupado.

- ¡¿Le contaste eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- le había contado lo de Zeke. Jamás había hablado de eso con nadie a excepción de Kevin, Clint (accidentalmente) y bueno, ahora Loki. Siempre me había sido muy doloroso de contar. Aunque al hablarlo con Loki, no. aun no entendía porque. ¿Pero contárselo a Tony? De ninguna manera

- no le conté. Solo sabe que- Fury había entrado con Steve y comenzaba a discutir con Natasha y Banner.

- No me interesa. ¡Ni te gastes en volver a dirigirme la palabra!

- Ay, por favor, ¡no seas inmadura!

- ¿Ahora yo soy la inmadura? ¿Algo mas que opines de mi que no sepa?- comenzaba a levantar la voz al mismo tiempo que el resto en la habitación. Hasta que de repente, se produjo una explosión en el centro de la habitación haciéndonos volar a todos por el aire en diferentes direcciones; a excepción de Natasha y Bruce: el suelo debajo de ellos de desplomó haciéndolos caer al subsuelo de la nave.

La onda expansiva me expulsó de la habitación haciendo que mi cabeza impactara con la pared del pasillo, lo que me hizo perder el conocimiento por unos minutos. La voz de Fury en mi auricular me hizo volver en si

- ¿Alguien copia? El agente Barton esta en la nave. Es el causante de las explosiones. Se halla en el sector 8B de la nave- la voz de Natasha se oyó al mismo tiempo que yo leía el cartel ubicado en la pared frente a mi "_8C"_

- Soy la agente Romanoff- Nat informó- le copio.

- Agente Stark- anuncié- Natasha, estoy en el sector 8C. Espéralo dónde estas. Lo guiaré hasta allí- me puse de pie y me dirigí al sector donde se encontraba Clint.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?- preguntó mi compañera. Confundida y sin aliento.

- Se lo que hago. Espéralo allí- termínela conversación al mismo tiempo que vi reflejado de Barton reflejado en la ventana diagonal a mi.

Miré hacia arriba y localice justo lo que necesitaba: el techo en esa parte de la nave estaba lleno de fierros y tubos. Con un salto, alcancé los tubos levantando mis piernas al mismo tiempo, para engancharlas en los tubos y, así, mantenerme firme hasta el momento indicado.

Unos segundos después, Clint, junto con otros agentes manipulados por Loki avanzaron por el pasillo pero algo hizo que Barton se detuviera prácticamente debajo de mi.

La fuerza de mis brazos se estaba debilitando debido a las pocas horas de sueño que tenia, por consecuencia, mi cuerpo descendió unos centímetros.

-No... No no no no, por favor no- rogué para mí. La mitad de mi cuerpo se soltó, quedando suspendido en el aire y solo sujetado al techo por mis piernas, que seguían sujetas a los tubos. Ésto hizo que Hawkeye volteara a atacarme con arco y flecha en la mano.

Me balanceé hacia atrás lo mas que pude, esquivando la flecha y, al involuntariamente volver hacia adelante, tome con un movimiento rápido, el arco de mi compañero, lanzándolo fuera de su alcance. Aproveche esos segundos de distracción para soltarme: termine sentada sobre sus hombros, derivándolo al suelo. Coloqué mis rodillas sobre sus hombros evitando que se moviera:

-¡Clint! ¡Clint, mírame, soy yo, Emma!- sus ojos desprendían un brillo azulado, indicio de que estaba siendo controlado. Estaba fuera de si- ¡Vamos! ¡Se que estas ahí dentro, tienes que pelearlo!- con una fuerza extraordinaria, logró derribarme al mismo tiempo de tomaba una de sus flechas y se lanzaba sobre mi para atacarme. Me arrastré hacia atrás rápidamente y me puse de pie, al igual que él. Estaba sonriendo, como disfrutando la escena. Eso me provocaba escalofríos. Con una patada le quite la flecha de la mano, inmovilizándola por unos segundos debido al golpe;(había logrado que retrocediera unos metros, acercándose al hueco que había provocado la explosión. Allí lo esperaba Natasha) pero eso no lo detuvo. Con un movimiento veloz de su pierna al ras del suelo logró que perdiera el equilibrio. Se acercó y me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Logré agacharme la segunda vez y darle un puñetazo en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente para que me diera tiempo de pensar algún movimiento inteligente. Volteó hacia mí golpeándome la espalda y, tomándome del cabello, me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos a medida que acercaba su flecha más filosa y puntiaguda a mi garganta. Antes de que lograra hacerme daño, sujete mis piernas a su cintura derribándolo al suelo una vez más. Ya estábamos junto al agujero del suelo, solo tenía que hacer un movimiento exacto. Nos pusimos de pie nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Amagué una patada por sobre su cabeza pero en realidad le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al subsuelo de la nave, no sin antes soltar un quejido de dolor. Antes de caer, Clint me había atravesado el brazo izquierdo con la flecha.

Si bien parecía más inofensiva, el filo era grueso y el dolor que me provocaba era insoportable. Me la arranqué soltando un quejido nuevamente: la herida no era muy larga pero si muy profunda, y sangraba demasiado. Pero antes de poder seguir pensando, las alarmas principales comenzaron a sonar (había otras que sonaban desde hace rato). Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Nos estamos cayendo

**N/A: primero que nada, si, lo se. La pelea entre Clint y Emma no esta muy bien escrita pero me fue muy complicado describir los movimientos dentro de mi cabeza. Jajajaja. Segundo, Ezekiel Stane es un personaje del mundo Marvel (todos los derechos a esta increíble empresa y a los super awesomes de Matt Fraction y Barry Kitson), no estoy segura de que lo conozcan pero si buscan en google hay una imágen de un cómic (Creo que en Wikipedia) que esta muy buena. Cuando cree a Zeke en el universo de Emma, fué antes de saber que Guy Pearce iba a trabajar en iron Man 3, pero sí, en mi cabeza es Guy, sólo que bastante mas jóven (ya que él tiene 40 y pico en la vida real, y Emma sólo 21). En fin, eso por ahora. Les prometo que los próximos capítulos tendrán muchas mas sorpresas. Y le mejor de todo esta muuuuuy cerca. Esten atentos! xoxo**


	9. NOTA DE AUTOR

Hola a todos!

Simplemente dejaba esta nota para disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de la historia. Estuve muy ocupada estos días y se me hizo imposible escribir. De todas formas he decidido tomar unas medidas con esta historia: se que muchos de ustedes estuvieron leyéndola y siguiéndola, pero para mi es muy importante sus opiniones. así que, para que esta historia se siga actualizando a partir del próximo capitulo, si no comentan al menos 3 personas no se actualizara. Se que es algo raro, pero trabajo mucho en esta historia y es muy importante para mi, estoy segura que aquellos que tienen historias publicadas saben de lo que hablo.

Prometo actualizar pronto! Gracias a todos por los favoritos, por aquellos escasos que comentan y por mis callados lectores. Alcen la voz y díganme su opinión, se aceptan también sugerencias y criticas constructivas.

Muchas gracias y que tengan un super fin de semana!

_Emma :)_


	10. Turning Tables

**N/A: Jelou! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bárbaro. Bueno, este capitulo costó un poco pero al final me re inspiré y ya arranqué con el siguiente. Por fin algo de acción y mas sobre la relación de Loki y Emma. Poco a poco tambien iré incorporando mas sobre el pasado de Emma y Tony.**

**Un dato: desde hace rato tengo pensando hacer una secuela, para diferenciar lo que sucede en Avengers a lo que sucede despues (no quiero adelantarles mucho, sorpresa!) y Sinceramente, me muero por escribir la segunda parte, porque es mucho mas profunda y genial jajaja. Toda la info estará en los próximos cápitulos. Gracias a todos los lectores, silenciosos o no, por los foloows y los favoritos. Significa un montón para mi. Recuerden mi nota anterior, si los capitulos no son comentados, no seguiré actualizando.**

**De nuevo gracias, y que disfruten. xoxo**

Chapter 9: Turning tables

Por mi cabeza pasaban cientos de pensamientos, pero el ruido de las alarmas, la nave inclinándose y el dolor en mi brazo no me dejan pensar claramente: Tony estaba tratando de reparar las turbinas (Fury lo había anunciado por el auricular) con la ayuda de Steve. Natasha logró capturar a Clint, Thor y Hulk se encontraban luchando, Fury y Hill intentaban detener a los agentes de Loki y… ¡Loki! La seguridad de la celda podía llegar a desactivarse si perdíamos energía.

Corrí de inmediato hacia el lugar y me sorprendí al ver la escena: la celda había desaparecido, había una gran mancha de sangre en la pared y algunas columnas de metal que sostenían la habitación estaban dobladas por la inclinación de la nave. Iba a seguir recorriendo la habitación pero mi vista comenzó a nublarse; me apoyé contra la pared para sujetarme e inspeccionar la herida que sangraba demasiado: al parecer el corte era mas profundo de lo que creía. En ese instante, sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y todo se oscureció.

_ -¿Por qué no ha despertado aun?_

_-No lo se, no fue un golpe fuerte, tal vez solo esta durmiendo. Lleva días sin dormir, necesita descansar_

_-Si, pero ¿y si no esta durmiendo?_

- Kevin ¿nunca te callas? – comenté somnolientamente. Las voces que escuchaba eran de Natasha y de Kevin que estaban junto a mí: me encontraba en mi habitación del Hellicarrier, estaba recostada sobre mi cama con el uniforme puesto y tenía una venda cubriéndome gran parte del antebrazo izquierdo. Ambos sonrieron un poco.

-Aún no se como lo toleras, llevas inconsciente solo 40 minutos y él ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza- comentó Nat

-No perdí la cabeza, es mi amiga, estaba preocupado nada mas- dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza y el brazo… ¿qué pasó?- Natasha iba a contestar pero Fury la llamó por el intercomunicador, haciendo que saliera de mi cuarto, dejándonos a Kevin y a mi solos.- ¿Alguien me golpeó no? Sentí un golpe en la espalda y la cabeza

-Ese es el punto, Em. Nadie te golpeó. Cuando entre a la habitación, había una columna de metal destrozada junto a ti… y en el brazo tenías esto- de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de tela verde manchado con sangre- La flecha de Clint te perforó la arteria braquial, haciendo que perdieras mucha sangre. "Alguien" estuvo presente cuando la columna se derribó y te saco de debajo de ella o, mas probable, evitó que se te cayera encima. Y te vendó el brazo con esto para frenar la hemorragia- dijo dándome la tela.

- ¿y?

-¿No lo ves? Emma, ese lunático te ayudó

-¿Qué?- solté una risa- Eso no tiene sentido

-Nada de lo que esta sucediendo tiene sentido. La pregunta es ¿qué pasó allá abajo para que el tipo te salvara la vida?

-Okey, primero- me puse de pie- él no me salvó la vida. Y segundo, no creo que sea lo importante ¿no? Digo, él escapo. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que active el cubo. ¿Dónde esta el resto?

- Tu hermano, Steve, Fury, y Hill están en la sala de control. No sabemos nada de Thor y Banner… Clint y Natasha deben estar en alguna habitación. Tuvo que golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza para que volviera en si. Algo más… Coulson. Al parecer Loki lo hirió de gravedad, esta bien pero el resto no lo sabe. Fury quiere que crean que murió. Cree que es la única manera de unirlos como equipo

- Vaya plan… - comenté mientras salíamos de la habitación- y ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- Debemos saber donde esta Loki, donde se encuentre él, allí estará el cubo

- Pero él lo hizo personal

-¿Qué?

- El cree también que Coulson murió. Hizo que esta guerra sea por algo personal

-¿Para dividirnos?

- Exactamente. "Divide y conquistarás". Quiere derrotarnos y ser visto mientras lo hace. Quiere una audiencia, como en Alemania.

- Parece cosa de diva - comentó casi divertido- ya tiene la cetro, la corona, le falta el monumento con su nombre nada mas- En ese instante Kevin y yo nos miramos dándonos cuenta del plan. Quiere usar la Torre Stark.

- Hijo de mil p…-

- ¡Emma!

- ¿qué? ¡Es mi casa! Tienes que llevarme a Nueva York de inmediato

-¿Es broma no?

-¡¿Alguna vez bromeo con estas cosas Kevin?!

- ¿Estas loca? No podemos actuar sin la autorización de Fury.

- ¿Ahora te importa lo que opine Fury? Si no me equivoco, para este momento mi hermano obtuvo la misma deducción y necesito llegar a Loki antes que él. Tengo un plan

- ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que tus planes no funcionan?!

- Entonces quédate mirando todo en las noticias, yo me voy a NY- dije furiosa alejándome.

-No puedes pilotear un jet sola

-¿Quién dijo que iría en un jet?- murmuré para mi misma al salir de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolsillo.

-¿Jarvis?

- _Si, Srta Stark_

- Es hora

-_Srita, la configuración no ha terminado y puede que no todas las funciones estén listas_

-Jarvis es eso o el plan B y no tengo intenciones de activar el plan B por ahora. Envíalo ahora al hellicarrier

- _Si, Srita. Enviando la armadura E.M.M.A_

* * *

Van a matarme, no solo por escapar sin permiso, sino por mantener esto oculto. ¡Y Tony! Oh, Dios, cuando se entere, ahí si que estoy frita – _claro, ahora si te importa lo que opine todo S.H.I.E.L.D y Tony ¿no? Por favor, seamos sinceras, quieres hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo._

Un dilema con mi conciencia se libraba en mi cabeza, mientras intentaba terminar de ajustarme la armadura. _¿Cómo demonios se pone esto mi hermano constantemente? Es imposible. Bien, hora del despegue- _pensé mientras salía al exterior de la nave_- bueno, no creo que sean tan difícil, tan solo tengo que WUOOOOH!- _los propulsores de mi armadura se encendieron a toda potencia a medida que me alejaba del hellicarrier y me perdía en el cielo.

-_Encendiendo sistema operativo armadura E.M.M.A_- anunció Jarvis dentro de mi casco

- **¡WUUOOOHHH!** ¡Esto es increíble! Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano nunca se saca esta armadura

- _Señorita Stark, quisiera informarle que su conclusión fue correcta: recibo señal de radiación gamma proveniente de la terraza de la Torre Stark_

- ¿Radiación qué?- por un segundo me había olvidado completamente de todo lo que sucedía: solo existía el cielo y yo en él con mi propia armadura. Estaba volando hacia Nueva York y se sentía tan maravilloso.- ¡El cubo! Si, claro. Estoy en camino Jarvis… por cierto, ¿mi hermano no…?

_- ¿No se dio cuenta que abandonó la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D en una armadura? Si, pero aun no ha abandonado el Hellicarrier_- _Demonios_

- Bien, tengo algo de tiempo aún. Jarvis por el momento desconecta todas las comunicaciones con S.H.I.E.L.D hasta que mi hermano este cerca de la Torre… Ahora, se supone que debo aterrizar ¿no?- dije notando que ya estaba cerca de la torre

_-Me temo que si, srita_

- Fue una pregunta retórica Jarvis… - ya sobre el techo de la torre vi a Loki junto con Servig y un gran artefacto donde supuse que se encontraba el cubo.

-Jarvis desactiva el reactor arc antes de que el cubo sea auto sustentable

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la torre para que no me vieran- Bien, ahora solo tengo que- apague demasiado rápido mis propulsores, porque cuando me di cuenta, mi rostro había impactado contra el suelo de la terraza haciéndome ahogar un grito del susto.

_-Le advertí que no estaba listo aun el traje, Señ-_

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Jarvis- rezongue sacándome el casco de la cabeza y frotándome la frente y la cabeza por el dolor del impacto. Lentamente comencé a sacarme la armadura (lo que me tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba) y, en lugar de dirigirme hacia el lado opuesto de la terraza para enfrentar a Loki, preferí entrar a través del edificio. Así que me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al ascensor y descendí en el último piso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió (cabe destacar que era la primera vez que visitaba la Torre desde su construcción y se veía increíble) ví a Loki de espaldas a mí: estaba mirando como Servig terminaba de configurar todo. Al escuchar el sonido que indicaba que el ascensor se cerraba volteó a verme:

- ¿Viniste sin tu apoyo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito apoyo?

- Uuuhh – _su tono burlón de nuevo, lindo ¿eh?-_ así que crees que puedes vencerme tu sola

- Primero, si. Segundo, solo estoy ganando tiempo. Y tercero, ¿mi casa? ¿En serio?

- No es tu casa

- Mi apellido esta en el edificio- dije señalando la ventana

- No lo hace tu casa

- ¿En serio?

- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo dándome la espalda nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida a la terraza. Corrí para alcanzarlo.

- Wuo wuo wuo, espera- al ver que seguía ignorándome estalle de rabia- ¿Eres idiota o que?- dije elevando mas la voz. Volteó a verme nuevamente. _Bien, tengo su atención_- ¿Crees que reinar la Tierra cambiará algo de lo que te sucedió? ¿Qué esperas de esto? ¿Piensas que reinando un mundo al que consideras "inferior" y que "implora por ser subyugado" cambiará tu pasado? ¿Qué se supone que sucederá luego? Debes de ganar algo muy importante y valioso ¿no? … ¡Esto es la cosa más vacía que puedes hacer, Loki! Nadie gana nada con esto. Mira, no se que te pasó cuando caíste del Bifröst, no debió de ser algo lindo por lo que veo. No se para quien trabajas o que te prometió a cambio de la Tierra pero, si por alguna razón pierdes, ¿crees que terminará bien tu historia? ¿Cómo reaccionarias si lo que estas a punto de hacer pasara en Asgard mucho antes de que te enteraras sobre tu verdadero origen? ¿No defenderías con cada partícula de tu cuerpo tu hogar?- trataba de intimidarlo, de hacerlo reaccionar; pero la forma en que me miraba me estaba desconcentrando. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía nauseas o algo parecido en el estómago: no era una sensación fea, solo extraña. Continuó mirándome de la misma forma a medida que se acercaba a mi; no de forma desafiante, si no de la misma forma que uno mira a alguien cuando trata de hacerle entender algo difícil de forma paciente. Y juraría que era la luz, pero sus ojos (los que siempre habían sido azules) despedían un color verdoso ahora.

-Emma, tienes que ponerte en mi lugar por un segundo; y así te darás cuenta de que- lo interrumpí

-¡No! No, Loki- retrocedí unos pasos- . No quiero ponerme en tu lugar, ¿ok? Aunque no lo creas, la vida aquí no es tan fácil y perfecta como parece. Todos tenemos problemas algunos peores de los que tuviste o tienes. Y aunque te parezca imposible de creer, no eres el centro del universo. Puedo entender que hayas sufrido, que te hayan lastimado, que te sientas invadido por el rencor, el odio y la furia. Se lo que se siente. Pero eso no justifica la dominación de un planeta. Se que parte de ti sabe que estoy en lo correcto.

- ¿Crees que usando esas palabras "lindas" y mirándome de esta forma cambiaras algo?- Volvía a mirarme de la misma forma que me miraba en la celda. Se veía más intimidante. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse azul. No pude evitar dirigir la mirada al cetro en su mano retrocediendo unos pasos de nuevo y devolviendo la mirada a sus ojos. Una imagen mental de la pelea que había tenido con Clint apareció en mi mente: él estaba sacado de si cuando peleábamos, y sus ojos, que normalmente son de color café despedían un brillo azul. _El Cetro. _

- Ay, tiene que ser una broma- me miró desconcertado al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacarle el cetro de su mano.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me contestó confundido y furioso al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para evitar soltarlo. Giró inesperadamente haciéndome quedar contra la pared. Me miró con maldad levantando su cetro y apuntándome con él.

- No lo harás – dije con la respiración entrecortada pero segura- Ni aun haciendo esto, ganarás

- Ya lo veremos- cuando el filo estaba a solo milímetros de donde se supone que esta mi corazón, logré patearlo, derribándolo al suelo y, con un rápido movimiento tomé el cetro y lo apunté hacia su corazón. Él se hallaba en el suelo intercalando la mirada entre el cetro y yo.

- Vamos, Emma. Ambos sabemos que no sabes usarlo.

- Aun así, puedo cortarte el cuello con él

-Pero no lo harás- el silencio nos invadió. Solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración y el ruido de la ciudad. No dejaba de apuntarlo con el cetro; sus ojos no eran ni azules ni verdes. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía dentro de él. Pero lo que si sabia es que esto no terminaba aquí. Mi hermoso monólogo interno fue interrumpido por una voz que hizo que me sobresaltara

-_Señorita, su hermano se encuentra a solo unas cuadras de aquí y se aproxima a toda prisa_

-Maldición- dije arrojando el cetro lo mas lejos posible (quedó en el balcón de la terraza) y miré enfadada a Loki una vez mas antes de alejarme corriendo a la puerta de la habitación y esconderme detrás de ella. Desde donde estaba escuchaba a mi hermano aterrizar en la terraza y sacarse la armadura.

- Dime que vienes a apelar a mi lado humano

-De hecho, planeo amenazarte

-Necesitas tu armadura para eso

-Si, esta muy maltratada y tú tienes la linternita del destino –puse mis ojos en blanco. Podía imaginarme la sonrisa de Loki en su rostro

-Nada cambiarás con distracciones

-No no, amenazas. ¿No quieres? ¿Seguro? Yo si quiero una- ¿En serio quiere tomar un trago en un momento así? _Mira quien habla, la que intentó frenarlo con "palabras bonitas_". Ay, por favor

- Los chitauris ya vienen, nada cambiará eso. ¿A que temería?

-A los vengadores… Así nos hacemos llamar- _bien, la pandilla de superhéroes decidió unirse- _Una especie de equipo, los héroes mas poderosos del planeta-_ Juraría que no era la única que en este momento ponía los ojos en blanco nuevamente_

- Si, ya los vi

-Si, no negare que entendernos costó trabajo pero hay que hacer un recuento ¿si? Tu hermano, el semidiós- _pagaría por ver el gesto de Loki en ese momento-_ Un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda, un hombre con un temible problema de la ira, un par de asesinos maestros, mi adorable pero insoportable hermana, y tu, mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno

- Ese era el plan

-No tan buen plan. Cuando vengan, y lo harán, será tu fin

-Yo tengo tropas

-Tenemos un Hulk

-Creí que la bestia se había escapado

-No, no cambies el tema. No hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtengas el triunfo. Tal vez tu ejército sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero tu causaste esto. Y si no protegemos la Tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos.

-¿Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mi, cuando estén ocupados peleando contigo?- podía escuchar un zumbido que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Loki había recuperado el cetro, y si tocaba a Tony con él… _Ay no, no no no no. _Tomé mis armas que se encontraban en mi traje y estaba lista para entrar en la habitación y apuntar hacia Loki en el instante que apoyara el cetro en el pecho de Tony… Por mas que disparará habría sido muy tarde, pero por alguna razón, no funcionó. _¡El reactor! _Suspiré aliviada. Es la segunda vez que esa cosa se salva la vida a mi hermano. Intentó nuevamente con el cetro pero volvió a fallar.

-Antes funcionaba- dijo Loki desconcertado

-Bueno, problemas técnicos, es bastante común. Uno de cada cinco- al mismo tiempo que abría un poco la puerta para ver que sucedía, Loki tomaba a Tony por el cuello y lo arrojaba al suelo- _Aún no, él puede manejar esto_

-Jarvis, cuando quieras- _Jarvis debe de estar preparando la armadura, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? _

-Todos ustedes caerán ante mi- dijo esto tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello

-Despliégalo… despliégalo – dijo Tony con la voz ahogada. En ese instante el Dios lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la ventana, haciendo que traspasara el vidrio.

- ¡NOOO! ¡TONY!- grité saliendo de detrás de la puerta y corriendo hacia la ventana para ver si lo veía, cuando algo me rozó la cabeza. Mark 7 se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mi hermano y se ajustaba a él justo antes de que impactara contra el suelo- ¡Cucaracha repugnante!- grité a Loki, quien estaba de espaldas a mi, al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba hacia él derribándolo al suelo. Sentada sobre él, estando cara a cara, le di un golpe en la cara- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano de nuevo! ¿Escuchaste? –estaba furiosa, mi hermano podría haber muerto por su culpa. Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, cuando él volteó haciéndome rodar a un lado. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Tony aparecía nuevamente en el aire con la armadura puesta

-Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar. Su nombre era Phil- dicho esto, con su rayo repulsor, le dio de lleno en el pecho a Loki expulsándolo unos metros hacia atrás y dejándolo inconsciente momentáneamente. Salí al balcón al mismo tiempo que él me veía y aterrizaba junto a mí.

-¡Tony! ¿Estas bien?- pregunté preocupada. Su casco se abrió y me miró extrañado por un instante

-¿Quieres explicarme de donde demonios sacaste esa armadura con la que viniste del Hellicarrier? Fury esta furioso, sabes que van a despedirte después de esto no

-¿Te importa?

-Me importa si te importa- era la primera vez que algo que decía mi hermano me llegaba en verdad. Aunque el momento cursi no duró mucho. Segundos después, el piso de la torre tembló al mismo tiempo que el Tesseract lanzaba un rayo azul potente hacia el cielo abriendo un portal. Tony y yo lo miramos anonadados sin poder creer que lo veíamos. Una especie de aliens comenzaba a entrar por él dirigiéndose en todas direcciones

- Cierto. Las tropas

* * *

**Sii, al fin Nueva York, no saben lo que viene en los proximos capitulos, imperdible! comenten plis!**

**Por cierto, ¿Vieron Iron Man 3 ya? ¿Y el trailer de Thor 2? Que les pareció. Yo amé la peli aunque lo que hicieron con el mandarín no me gustó. Pepper es re badass, y como AMO a Guy Pearce, me fascino. **

**Ahora, Loki. En la celda de Asgard. Con su hermoso hermoso cabello y su cara de drogadicto. No puedo con mis feels, que quieren que les diga jajaja. **


	11. Bleeding Out

**N/A: Holas! ¿cómo están? Espero que genial, yo acá a full con un montón de cosas. Sobretodo mirando IM3 para no poderme ningún detalle de la peli así lo puedo incluir en la historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos, llevo meses esperando para escribirlo, y si bien no esta perfecto, me gusta mucho como quedo. Espero que les guste también Favorito? Follow? un simple comentario me alegra la semana, no sean vagos y dejen su opinión! Que tengan una hermosa semana! xoxo**

_Chapter 10: Bleeding out_

-Es imposible- alcance a murmurar. No creí que se entendería lo que quería decir. Era demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Entra a la torre, busca un lugar seguro y quédate ahí- dijo Tony al mismo tiempo que cerraba su casco

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco si crees que no ayudaré a detener esto

- ¡Emma escúchame! –Dijo sujetándome por los hombros- necesito saber que estarás a salvo

-¡No puedo Tony ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! Llévame abajo, Natasha y Clint están en camino, los ayudaré a ellos

-No

-¿Quieres que tome el ascensor? ¿En serio?

-Esta bien, esta bien, sujétate. Pero prométeme que si no puedes manejar algo, correrás a ponerte a salvo

-Si, Tony, si

- Prométemelo

-Te lo prometo, en serio- dije con sinceridad

- De acuerdo, vamos- abracé la armadura de mi hermano y nos elevamos en el aire.

-Por cierto, ya entiendo porque nunca quieres sacarte la armadura

-Si, bueno, ya hablaremos de ello- llegamos a suelo firme.- Trataré de frenarlos desde arriba, ayuda a los civiles a refugiarse en lugares seguros- asentí con la cabeza y me alejé hacia el grupo mas grande de personas para refugiarlos.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Steve, Clint y Natasha se me unieron.

-¡Clint! –Corrí a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada no muy feliz de Nat clavada en mi nuca.- ¿Estás bien?- no lo había visto desde que Loki se lo había llevado como su zombie personal

-¡Em!, si, estoy bien. Tratando de entender todo esto. Lo lamento mucho

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo del brazo

-Ah, no es nada

-Oigan, creo que eso pueden dejarlo para después –dijo Nash señalando lo que acababa de atravesar el portal. Una especie de babosa robótica gigante atravesaba el firmamento seguida por aun más Chitauris. Inconscientemente sujeté con fuerza la mano de Clint

-Stark ¿estas viendo esto?- dijo el Capitán

- Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo- escuché la voz de mi hermano por el auricular. Jarvis debió de activarlo nuevamente.- ¿Aun no hay señales de Banner?

-¿Banner?

-Si lo ves, dímelo.- Corrimos detrás de un taxi destruido para evitar las explosiones.

-Debemos hacer algo rápido- comenté mirando mi alrededor

- Hay civiles atrapados allí- dijo Clint

- Loki- comentó Capi nuevamente al verlo pasar en una de las naves de los aliens- Son blancos fáciles allá

-Déjanos esto, ayúdalos. Ve- respondió Natasha

-¿Creen que puedan con ellos?

-Capitán- Clint tomó una de sus flechas- para mi será todo un honor- y a continuación comenzó a dispararle flechas a los Chitauris. Era lindo recuperar a Clint, aunque lamentable la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

-No creo que esto sea suficiente contra ellos- le dije a mi compañera haciendo referencia a nuestras armas

-Mejor esto que nada. Intentemos quitarles esas cosas- dijo señalándome las armas de los monstruos esos

-Buena idea- comenzamos a dispararles a todos los que nos rodeaban. Clint se nos unió segundos después

-Como en Budapest, todo de nuevo ¿recuerdan?- agregó Nat

-Todos recordamos de diferentes maneras Budapest- le respondió Clint sin poder evitar dirigirme una mirada cómplice. _No puedo creer que pensara en eso justo ahora, aunque no pude evitar disimular una sonrisa. _Continuamos disparando y peleando con los aliens. Romanoff y yo terminamos trepándonos a esas cosas para "desconectarlas" y utilizar sus armas para atacar a los otros. Estábamos agotados y probablemente sólo habían pasado minutos. En ese instante, todos los chitauris que nos rodeaban cayeron "muertos" al suelo gracias al rayo que lanzó Thor al unírsenos. Estaba temblando

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-No es nada –me respondió quitándole importancia

-¿Qué sucede allí arriba?- Steve se nos había unido también

-El poder que rodea el cubo es impenetrable- nos informo Thor

-Thor tiene razón, tenemos que acabar con estas cosas- mi hermano hablaba nuevamente por el auricular

-¿Tienen alguna idea?- Natasha alzaba su voz esta vez

-Luchar en equipo- dijo Rogers

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con Loki- agrego el Dios del trueno

-¿Si? No eres el único- Clint murmuró por detrás de mí

-Olvídenlo, necesitamos enfocar la atención de Loki en nosotros. Sin él estas cosas se dispersarían. Stark esta arriba pero tenemos que llegar- Capitán América fue interrumpido en ese momento por el ruido de una moto que se acercaba. Al voltear, vimos a Banner

-Vaya, la situación se ve… terrible- comentó

-He visto peores- le dijo Natasha

-Lo siento

-No, es justo lo que ahora necesitamos

-Stark. Volvió- informó Steve a Tony

-¿Banner?

-Tenían razón

-Pues que se prepare. La fiesta va para allá- en ese instante la babosa gigante regresaba detrás del iron Man de Tony

-Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta- dijo para si Nat

-Doctor Banner, sería bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse- le dijo a Bruce a medida que este se alejaba de nosotros

-Es es mi secreto, Capitán. Siempre estoy enojado- al voltear su cuerpo se transformó, siendo reemplazado por el Hulk. Y con un simple puñetazo, logró golpear al monstruo haciendo que se levantara en el aire justo a tiempo para que Tony le disparara haciendo estallar. Romanoff y Rogers se cubrieron bajo el escudo del Capitán, Thor simplemente se cubrió con su brazo, mientras que Barton y yo nos cubrimos detrás de un auto.

Cuando volteé a ver, ya todos se habían reubicado juntos en círculo observando el panorama

-Uuhh, poses dramáticas. Esta bien, no me dejen formar parte de su súper escuadrón de súper héroes, no me importa- el único que al parecer entendió mi chiste fue Tony pero rápidamente volvimos a concentrarnos en lo que sucedía al ver que mas aliens seguían llegando.

-Okey, escúchenme- El capi tomaba el liderazgo- hasta cerrar ese portal la prioridad es que no escapen. Barton en el techo. Mantente alerta. Busca patrones y ataques sueltos. Stark, mantén el perímetro. Si algo se aleja más de tres cuadras o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas.

-¿Puedes subirme?- pregunto Clint a mi hermano

-Claro. Sujétate bien Légolas- ambos se elevaron en el aire y se alejaron.

-Thor- Steve continuaba- intenta obstruir ese portal, no dejes que avancen. Controlas el rayo, conviértelos en carbón. Agente Stark, ve con él. Intenta hallar una forma en esa computadora de detener el portal o intenta recuperar a Servig.- Thor y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría...?- le dije al Dios del Trueno señalando con mi cabeza la torre.

-Seguro- contestó Thor. Me sujetó por la cintura y ambos, a toda velocidad, nos dirigimos hacia la torre.

-Okey, suficiente vuelo por un día- dije para mi misma casi al mismo tiempo que aterrizábamos. Una vez que nuestros pies tocaron tierra firme nos separamos enfrentando a Loki, quien volteó a vernos justo cuando nos separábamos

-No te cansas de tomar lo que es mío ¿No es así?- dijo Loki a Thor, quien me hecho una mirada rápida sin decir nada_. ¿Lo que es suyo?_

_-_ Desactiva el Tesseract o lo destruiré- mientras ellos discutían escuche un ruido detrás de mi, estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la computadora cuando tres chitauris descendieron frente a mi.

- No puedes, nada lo desactivara. Solo nos queda la guerra

-Tú lo pediste.

Al mismo que ellos comenzaban a luchar entre si, los chitauris comenzaron a acercarse hacia mi. Tomé mis armas y empecé a dispararles en donde parecían sus puntos débiles, a medida que me alejaba de ellos. Logré derribar a uno por los impactos de bala que recibió, así que le quité su arma y me enfrenté a su compañero. Éste me hizo un corte en el uniforme, justo donde tenía la herida que Clint me había hecho: el pedazo de tela del brazo cayó al suelo develando el vendaje con tela verde (la supuesta tela de Loki, me había olvidado por completo que me la había vuelto a poner). Volví a enfrenármele y lo derribe. Quedaba uno, que era el más grande de todos y, al parecer, el más fuerte. Las balas no parecían dañarlo, así que lo rodeé y me subí por su espalda tratando de "desarmarlo". Si bien logré debilitarlo, no fue hasta después de poder volver a dispararle con su propia arma que cayo inerte al suelo. Pero el arma con el que le disparé al parecer era la mas potente de todas, porque me hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás (por la fuerza que tenía el rayo que despedía), prácticamente donde estaban Loki y Thor aun luchando.

Una sombra paso frente a mis ojos y, de repente, la respiración se me cortó.

El silencio me invadió: por un instante, no hubo explosiones, no hubo gritos, ni dolor, ni guerra. Por ese minúsculo instante fue el momento. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta: Thor me señaló haciendo que Loki volteara a verme, al mismo tiempo que yo miraba y tocaba mi estómago. Al retirar las manos, éstas estaban rojas de sangre. Inconscientemente, di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el vidrio del balcón de la terraza. Loki miró su cetro, el cual estaba impregnado en sangre, y me devolvió la mirada desconcertado y fuera de si, justo a tiempo para ver como, a medida que me desplomaba en el suelo, dejaba un rastro de sangre en el vidrio.

Cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra el suelo todo volvió a la normalidad: gritos, explosiones, guerra, y un insoportable dolor. Aún no podía respirar y me sujetaba el torso a la altura de la herida. Segundos después, Thor se acercó a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado y mirándome confundido sin saber que hacer:

-Emma, Emma, tranquila, respira ¿si? Respira profundo. Loki, reacciona, haz algo- Thor le gritaba a su hermano quien parecía no reaccionar; estaba en estado de shock sin poder dejar de mirar el filo del cetro manchado con sangre. Cuando logró mirarme, notó que aún llevaba la venda verde, y me miró a los ojos, en los cuales las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse.

Segundos después, se acercó a mí y, empujando a Thor, se arrodillo a mi lado y me sujetó en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que presionaba mi herida para detener la hemorragia, lo que hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor. En cuanto me sujetó, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina. No era algo malo, era hermoso, jamás me había sentido de esa manera. Y si bien podría llegar a estar muriendo en ese momento, en sus brazos, por alguna razón, me sentía cómoda, segura, y a salvo.

-Esta bien, esta bien Emma, estarás bien ¿si?- nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Esta vez eran de un hermoso verde; lo tomé como una buena señal- Respira, respira profundo ¿si?- dijo indicándome como- escúchame, solo tienes que-

-¡EMMA!- Mi hermano se acercaba a toda velocidad en el IM y, al aterrizar junto a mí, tomó a Loki y lo arrojó a unos metros de distancia. Intenté gritarle que se detuviera pero no podía hablar, apenas respiraba y el dolor me consumía… Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente por el frío que comenzaba a tener- Oh por dios, ¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo desesperado al mismo tiempo que me tomaba en sus brazos.- Mantenlo cerca, en cuanto ella este a salvo, lo mato- le dijo a Thor señalando a Loki.

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada te pase ¿si?- me dijo al mismo tiempo que dejábamos la torre y nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad hacia, bueno, no se exactamente, supongo que a un hospital o algo. La cosa es que mientras aun volábamos por el cielo de Manhattan, el auricular se encendió nuevamente dejándonos oír la voz de Fury que nos informaba que un misil nuclear se dirigía hacia la ciudad. Miré a mi hermano quien comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y me devolvía la mirada

-Lo siento Fury, ahora estoy ocupado

-¿Ocupado? ¿En serio Stark? ¿Nueva York esta a punto de volar en pedazos y tú estas ocupado?

-¡Emma esta herida, se esta desangrando! Si no la ayudo ahora, morirá en minutos

- Debes ir- dije con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué? ¡No! No hasta que estés a salvo

-Si no detienes esa bomba, moriré de todos modos- un debate se libraba en la mente de mi hermano, podía notarlo.

-Stark, estallará en dos minutos y medio. No hay tiempo- reiteró Fury

- ¡Barton!- mi hermano se dirigía a Clint por el intercomunicador.

-Stark- la voz de Clint denotaba su cansancio- estoy en la puerta del banco de NY, ¡Deprisa!- Al parecer, todos estaban escuchando la conversación. En un instante, descendimos allí, donde Clint nos esperaba

-¡Por Dios, Em!- pronunció al verme. Mi hermano me soltó al mismo tiempo que Clint me sostenía en sus brazos

-Ve, estaré bien. ¡Ve! – un segundo después, Tony estaba dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a frenar la bomba. Mis piernas flaquearon y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Clint me sujetó nuevamente entre sus brazos mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo

- Agente Barton reportando desde el banco central de NY. Necesitamos una ambulancia de inmediato. Agente caído, perdida masiva de sangre… Wuo Wuo, ¿Qué haces?- yo había visto un gran trozo de tela, al parecer era de una cortina de una vidriera junto al banco. Se lo señale a Hawkeye para que me lo alcanzara y me ayudara a vendarme con él, lo que hizo. Al terminar me sujetó nuevamente con un brazo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con su mano- Estarás bien Em, te lo prometo. Me salvaste el trasero varias veces, estoy en deuda contigo y lo sabes- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba mi herida en el brazo.

-Clint… tengo sueño- dije con voz decaída. La vista se me nublaba y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse- y frío

-No, no Em. Aun no ¿ok? La ambulancia esta en camino. Debes esperar, y después podrás descansar, pero ahora te necesito despierta. Piensa en algo, piensa en… lo que dijo Nat, ¿recuerdas? Habló de Budapest, fue tu primera misión oficial en S.H.I.E.L.D y que par de compañeros que te tocaron ¿eh? Y no de hablo de Natasha precisamente – dijo sonriendo un poco guiñándome el ojo- Me salvaste la vida en esa misión. Yo siempre creí que por ser Stark eras como todos creían que eras, y me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que jamás conocí, y no voy a dejarte ir ahora, después de todo lo que hemos logrado y pasado ¿me entendiste?- una lágrima me recorrió el rostro al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Era tan hermoso escuchar a Clint decir eso, él era una de las personas mas importantes que habia conocido y era tan amigo mio como Kevin.-

-¿Alguien copia? Puedo cerrarlo- anunció Natasha

-Hazlo- le respondió Steve

-Aun no, tengo una bomba que esta a punto de hacer estallar Manhattan y se justo donde ponerla- dijo Tony

-Aquí viene- dijo Barton mirando el cielo- levanté la cabeza para ver como Tony, con una bomba en sus manos atravesaba el portal. En ese instante, sólo podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado del latir de mi corazón. _Regresa, por favor_.

-Ciérralo- murmuró Steve

-No, esperen- mi voz se oyó aun mas cortada. _Vamos, Tony, tiene que regresar, por favor, _otra lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Cuando le devolví la mirada al cielo, una mancha roja y dorada salía del portal al mismo tiempo que este se cerraba. _Lo logró_. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que todo se oscurecía.


End file.
